Victimario
by sakura tamiko
Summary: "Desde un punto de vista imparcial, ellos son dos victimas. ¿No lo crees Odin?" AU.
1. Guerra

**De nuevo aquí! Pensé que estaría mucho tiempo fuera por problemas personales, pero todo fue de maravilla, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a tod s l s que me han apoyado y me han dado un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review, hay muchos anónimos a los que quiero agradecer y pues… aquí traigo (humildemente) una historia AU… A su consideración.**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 1. Guerra.**

Odín se encontraba esperando a su hijo, analizando de nuevo si era prudente enviar al príncipe a una misión tan importante, pero era necesario, solo así podría presionar a Laufey. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque cortes de la puerta, permitió el paso a un guardia quien, al entrar, inclino su cabeza con respeto y se arrodillo.

-Padre de Todo, el príncipe Thor ha regresado.

-Bien, infórmale que lo estaré esperando en el salón de armas.

-Si, señor.

El hombre salió y Odín se encamino al salón, con el firme deseo de no equivocarse.

-Padre, me dijeron que querías verme- Thor, el dios del trueno, se coloco frente a él, su imponente musculatura, y su feroz mirada haciendo por fin acto de presencia, Odín volvió a dudar un poco, pero recobrando el hilo de sus pensamientos se dispuso a comunicarle a su hijo el porqué de su llamado.

-Sí, es un asunto delicado lo que tengo que decirte… -Su hijo lo miraba con la duda marcada en sus iris azules-Es sobre la guerra.

-Padre es verdad que no superan en número, los malditos son mas abundantes que las ratas, pero te aseguro que la ganaremos- El aguerrido tono de voz de Thor hizo reír internamente a su padre, bien sabido era por todos los mundos que su hijo era un verdadero salvaje en el campo de batalla, cruel e impasible, y precisamente por aquello iría a Jotenheim.

-El problema, hijo mío, es que no estoy tan seguro- Odín observó a Thor con aire misterioso-Por ello he decidido enviarte ahora mismo a Jotenheim, tú serás quien comande al ejército.

El animo de Thor mejoro con demasía, su carácter bélico le hacia regocijarse con la noticia, agradeció la confianza de su Padre y se dirigió a despedirse de Frigga, para continuar su camino hacia donde lo esperaba la gloria.

El ejército ya estaba más que preparado, Thor miraba a los hombres que estarían bajo sus órdenes, algunos con el brillo de la experiencia en la mirada, otros con un joven rostro pero con una sed de batalla envidiables. Sin duda alguna esa guerra seria particularmente emocionante.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando sus cuatro amigos llegaron hasta el, enfundados en una poderosa armadura, para explicarle que todo estaba listo para su partida. Ellos pelearían al lado de Thor por el reino de Asgard.

Monto su imponente caballo blanco y dio una orden fuerte y clara, haciendo que los sonidos de los cascos de las bestias se hicieran resonar, cabalgaban el puente Bifrost cuando Thor diviso a lo lejos a Heimdall, y sintiendo ya un placer inusitado por lo que vendría detuvo su carrera cuando llego con el guardián.

-Abriré el Bifrost, príncipe de Asgard, y que Odín se responsabilice de las atrocidades que cometerás.

-Es una guerra Heimdall, las "atrocidades" vienen por si solas, yo solo me limito a divertirme.

-Eso es lo último que harás Dios del Rayo, lo ultimo.

Thor, algo extrañado por las palabras del vigilante se limitó a bufar con furia, y a encaminarse con ímpetu hacia el puente que se abría ante el y su ejercito, y que los llevaría a las hostiles tierras heladas.

Mientras Odín a lo lejos, creía no haber fallado en la decisión que tomo, para presionar de tal forma a Laufey, que en menos de tres semanas aceptaría la paz de ambos mundos.

Los pasos apresurados de aquel gigante de hielo, hicieron que Laufey se inquietara, algo andaba mal, el soldado se arrodillo y con un movimiento de cabeza, el rey de Joten le permitió hablar.

-Mi señor, un ejercito Asgardiano esta ahora mismo cruzando los limites de Jotenheim, vienen liderados por Thor, el primogénito de Odín.

Laufey se sorprendió, ¿Con que propósito Padre de Todo enviaba al salvaje de Thor?, le ordeno al gigante que diera el grito de guerra, mientras él se retiraba a una habitación apartada, tratando de descifrar sus propósitos. Entro sin tocar y se topo con su hijo vistiéndose las ropas de batalla.

-No Loki, tu no pelearas- Su hijo se giro sorprendido, sus ojos esmeralda mirándolo con reproche y furia.

-¡Pero Padre, todos estarán peleando! No tengo motivos para quedarm…- Antes de poder seguir Laufey le agarraba fuerte del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

-No tengo tiempo para berrinches estúpidos, Loki, escúchame bien, tu eres el único que podrías liderar a nuestro pueblo si yo caigo, eres el único que podría entrar a terreno Asgardiano por tu apariencia, y eso, me trae muchos beneficios- Se encaminaron a unas escaleras que daban a un túnel subterráneo- Así que mientras no acabe este ataque te ordeno que vayas con Farbauti y te quedes ahí hasta que se levante el toque de guerra.

-Pero yo…- Loki lo miraba sorprendido, así que esos eran los planes de su padre para el, por eso no lo había matado de niño al darse cuenta de su inusitada apariencia, completamente distinta a la de los gigantes de hielo.

Llegaron a una gran puerta congelada y Laufey lo soltó con brusquedad.

-Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer, dile a Farbauti lo que te he dicho, y no desobedezcas Loki, porque te puede costar caro, si pierdo esta guerra por tu estupidez, te juro que ni tu madre te podrá salvar ahora.

Loki lo miro con odio, y acto seguido noto como lo empujaba con brusquedad dentro de aquellas puertas que se cerraron inmediatamente tras de si, miro su brazo con molestia, y percibió en su piel blanca las marcas de los enormes dedos de su padre, chasqueo la lengua frustrado consigo mismo y con todo lo que le rodeaba. Invoco un hechizo y al instante un túnel mas estrecho hizo aparición gracias a la luz verdosa que había creado Loki, con interés siguió caminando, con la certeza de que encontraría a su madre al final de este.

A penas llegaron un golpe de viento frio que lastimaba la piel les dio la bienvenida, Thor contemplaba el paisaje helado, podía divisar unas casas rusticas a lo lejos, y sabia muy bien que la mayoría del pueblo, estaría acercándose poco a poco con las armas necesarias para defenderse.

El rubio, sonrió con prepotencia, mejor, así podría divertirse todo lo que quisiera, y no le importaría capturar alguna hembra de esa especie, a falta de mujeres en su bando, a excepción de Sif, pero antes de ponerle un dedo siquiera, ella lo mandaría directo al Valhalla, además la quería demasiado para obligarla.

Sonriendo ante la perspectiva de un buen polvo, observo con satisfacción la primera muestra de ataque de los gigantes, un ejército se acercaba.

-¡Llego la hora cabrones!- Todos lo miraron expectantes, tomando sus armas con fuerza- ¡Si al final de este día hay un puto gigante de hielo de pie me asegurare de que el maldito que no cumplió con su deber pague caro! ¿Entendido?

Todos lanzaron un grito de guerra y montaron sus bestias, formando líneas desiguales y lanzándose sin estrategia a la batalla.

El encuentro fue sangriento, mas perdidas de parte de los gigantes de hielo que de los Asgardianos, los cuerpos y la sangre derramados sobre el frio hielo, y una pequeña población por completo arrasada por los de Asgard, quienes en su frenesí por haber ganado aquel combate, saquearon por completo el poblado, bajo la atenta mirada de un Thor embriagado por el placer de la lucha y de aguamiel, el primer día, no había estado tan mal.

Loki se encontró de frente con otra gran puerta congelada, la empujo con todas sus fuerzas y después de un rato, la gran mole cedió a sus intentos, cruzo el umbral y cerro tras de si, topándose con su madre, que se encontraba sentada en una especie de diván, cubierta con seda que Loki no tenia ni idea de donde la había conseguido.

Los fríos ojos verdes de Farbauti le miraron interrogantes, a lo que Loki se dispuso a hablar sobre lo ocurrido y sobre las ordenes explicitas que le dio su Padre.

-Así que… los asgardianos por fin han venido…- Su voz provoco un escalofrió en Loki, su madre siempre le inspiraba aquello.

-¿A que te refieres con por fin, Madre?

-¿No es obvio? No se iban a quedar tranquilos con las constantes amenazas de guerra que tu Padre ha lanzado.

Pero Loki no creía que esa fuera la verdad, algo en los ojos de Farbauti le decían que le ocultaba un detalle importante, pero prefirió simular que no se había dado cuenta.

-Ahora, en aquel mueble esta ropa de campesino, Loki, póntela ahora mismo y guarda lo que traes puesto.

-¿Qué?- Loki frunció el ceño, ¿el como campesino?

-Apresúrate, ellos no deben saber quien eres.

-No es algo obvio, dado como luzco- Loki pregunto con sarcasmo, a lo que su madre respondió con desdén.

-A diferencia de Odín, Laufey guardo cualquier dato relacionado con su hijo, para que en un futuro resultaras provechoso, y, en todo caso, nuestros visitantes no saben que eres el único de raza Joten con la apariencia de uno de ellos.

-¿Y tu?- Loki la miro con suspicacia, su madre le sonrió enigmática.

-Yo cariño mio, puedo cambiar a voluntad, tu en cambio, creo que tampoco puedes hacerlo, para variar. Ahora vístete, que el tiempo apremia.

Loki sintió sus vellos erizarse por la ira, se vistió con rapidez, y sin mirar la maldita cara de Farbauti, quien observaba el exterior complacida.

-¡Ah, pero si los muchachos han hecho una fogata!

Loki miro el exterior con horror, conocía ese poblado, allí había comprado un libro muy interesante, y ahora estaba succionado por un fuego que se extendía alto, no estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no verlo con claridad, y eso perturbo al hechicero. ¿Y si lo encontraban? ¿Qué harían con el? ¿Lo matarían?

Esa noche no pudo dormir, en gran parte por que un extraño presentimiento se había alojado en su corazón desde que vi aquella extraña y maldita fogata en la cercanía.

Como si le avisara que algo surgiría de aquellas llamas para torturarle y no dejarle en paz.

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, reitero, es un AU, mi primer fic de este tipo así que discúlpenme si quedo muy mal D: **

**Es mas una introducción, la verdadera acción vendrá en el que sigue, la idea me salió de un par de imágenes de las cuales después pondré los links. **

**Déjenme saber su opinión, regalándome un review ;D**


	2. Almas

**He aquí con el siguiente capitulo, este puede ser un poco…. Como decirlo… ¿Fuerte?, pero bueno, era necesario para la historia. Gracias por los reviews que recibí del anterior! **

**Erika, Lady Kinky, ****Gray,**** Birthy y a los demás anónimos!**

**Espero no decepcionar con este…**

**Y una sincera disculpa por la falta de ortografía en el pasado, en el nombre de Jotunheim, no se en donde andaba mi cabeza, ahora ya lo corregí!**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 2. Almas**

Thor sintió como lo zarandeaban con fuerza, abrió los ojos molesto y decidido a castigar a quien lo hubiera despertado de tan buen sueño, cuando miro a Sif desistió de hacer algo, pero le miro colérico.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Sif?- La mujer le miro algo ofendida.

-Ya es de día Thor, y más nos vale terminar hoy mismo, tenemos que llegar al castillo de Laufey cuanto antes, los hombres ya no soportan el clima tan hostil.

-Son guerreros Sif, deben aguantar, nadie les obligo, ellos acudieron por voluntad propia, y si empiezan a llorar como un montón de mariquitas, es su problema-La mujer le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Como quieras, pero si nos quedamos sin ejército será TU problema- Se giro, mientras Thor miraba en la lejanía el palacio de Laufey, tena razón, el mismo ya se estaba hartando del clima, ni la gran piel con la que cubría su cuerpo lograba proporcionarle el debido calor, que se supone debería sentir, solo tendría que pasar por dos aldeas mas y estaría en máximo dos días frente a frente con el rey de esas heladas tierras.

Salió de la tienda improvisada y se dispuso a beber un tarro de cerveza que le ofrecía Fandral, mientras les ordenaba a todos que se prepararan para moverse.

Loki se despertó sobresaltado, sentía algo oprimiéndole el pecho, pero lo ignoro y se vistió con las ropas sencillas que le dejo Farbauti, mientras esta entraba a la casa con un balde de agua para tomar.

-Te sienta el verde- Había un dejo de burla en su voz, pero Loki se mordió la lengua para no contestar, después de todo, y como siempre se encargaban de recordarle, gracias a ella seguía vivo.

Desayuno a penas, y no pudo salir de la casa por las ordenes de su madre, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima, unos sonidos los distrajeron a mediodía, un terrible escalofrió lo asalto, Farbauti se levanto de aquel diván apresurada, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Madre?- Loki miro como Farbauti cambiaba de forma para convertirse en uno de su especie, su tono pálido de piel, sustituido por el azul, sus ojos verdes, por rojos.

-Cállate- La orden le hizo rabiar, pero obedeció y agudizo todo lo que pudo su oído, gritos, cada vez mas cerca, risas, golpes sordos… Una capa de sudor frio se instalo en su rostro, Farbauti lo miro de reojo con burla, sabia que tenia miedo- Quédate aquí, ¿entendiste? Si te matan será por tu estupidez, Loki.

-¡Pero madre yo ya no…!

-Es mi última palabra- Le lanzo una ultima mirada con algo que Loki no pudo identificar, ya que desvió sus ojos rápidamente.

Unos alaridos de dolor y gritos de furia rompieron el ambiente, una explosión justo a un lado, hizo que Farbauti saliera a luchar y Loki se quedo totalmente indefenso, una espada estaba envuelta, en el ultimo cajón de un mueble de Farbauti, se estremeció cuando sintió el hielo vibrar debajo suyo.

-Que bien, alguien si esta dispuesto a pelear aquí, temía que fuera demasiado aburrido- Una poderosa voz llego desde afuera, masculina y llena de vigor, Loki pareció despertar de un trance, decidido avanzo hasta el mueble, fue cuando escucho la voz de Farbauti.

-Vaya, así que eras tú… No te dejare pasar más allá.

Las risas de varios hombres resonaron en sus oídos, Loki sintió su sangre galoparse, fue cuando se percato de algo, el extraño cajón tenia sobre si un hechizo, cortesía de su madre, maldijo a todos los dioses mientras rápidamente se puso en marcha para romper el encantamiento, tarea nada fácil considerando el nivel de magia de Farbauti.

-Eso si fue gracioso-Mas gritos, mujeres, niños, su pueblo siendo masacrado-¿Que escondes con tanto ahínco GIGANTE?

La misma voz, esta vez despectiva y burlona, el cajón se abre solo para revelar otro encantamiento, Loki empieza a ponerse nervioso, empieza a temer por su madre.

Un ruido sordo, hizo que girara y se distrajera de su labor, el signo de que la pelea comenzaba, gruñidos, gritos como de bestias salvajes, un alarido de dolor, una risa prepotente, otra explosión. El hechizo por fin se rompe.

La puerta se abre de golpe, Loki se gira con la espada en mano, actitud desafiante, mirada retadora, le tiembla un poco el brazo pero no importa, el luchara hasta el final.

Observa fijamente al hombre que le mira sorprendido desde el umbral de la puerta. Rubio, con el cabello largo, piel bronceada, alto, fuerte, cubierto con una gruesa piel, ojos azules penetrantes, fríos, una barba rala, no le quita la mirada de encima a Loki, y de repente sonríe con malicia, el pelinegro se estremece, "_Algo esta mal"._

Da un paso a su dirección.

-¡No avances mas, maldito bastardo!- Le tiembla la voz, se odia por eso, el hombre ríe fríamente.

-Así que a ti te estaba escondiendo ese gigante…- Otro paso, la garganta de Loki se seca- Supongo que protegía a su puta…-Una mirada lasciva-Pero si que eres encantador, no sabia que existían gigantes de hielo con esa apariencia…

-¡ALEJATE!- Otra risa, cierra la puerta de un solo golpe, lo mira como a una presa, Loki se siente perdido, pero no deja de mirarle retadoramente. Es un príncipe, y no lo doblegaran, no a él.

Para Thor fue algo sorprendente lo que encontró al entrar a aquella casa, después de haber matado al gigante y de indicarle a su tropa que siguiera, sus ojos se toparon con un ser de exquisita belleza, por un momento pensó que era una mujer, pero después de detallarlo cayo en la cuenta del verdadero sexo del sujeto.

Unos ojos verdes que le observaban con altanería, y aunque lo quisiera disfrazar, miedo, una piel pálida, cabello negro, esbelto y de curvas elegantes, la sencilla ropa de campesino no lograba ocultar aquel cuerpo destacable, unos labios finos y de color rojo, el libido de Thor respondió de inmediato, demandaba el calor de otro cuerpo, no le importo que fuera hombre, se descargaría a costa de esa persona.

Se acercó con decisión, el joven se estremeció visiblemente, Thor no se sentía capaz de quitarle la vista de encima, le recorría con los ojos, se bebía la imagen, detallaba sus ojos esmeraldas, inocentes, pendientes de toda acción hecha por el rubio, algo le revolvió aquella mirada, pero Thor lo ignoro, había que saciar primero aquel deseo carnal.

Otro paso en su dirección, la espada con la cual le amenazaba seguía todo sus movimientos.

-¡He dicho que ya no te acerques!- Su voz inundo sus tímpanos, algo de ese hombre le hacia enloquecer antes de siquiera tocarlo.

-Eres algo impertinente para ser alguien que abre las piernas sin reparo… ¿Acaso no te amaestro bien tu amo?-Su rostro se contorsiona por la ira, abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo medita y se calla, ya no puede mas, Thor se siente embriagado. Con un movimiento lo toma de la muñeca y su agarre es tan fuerte que el pelinegro gime de dolor y suelta la espada, Thor sonríe con burla.

-¡NO, NO SUELTAME!- Lo toma de los cabellos y lo estampa en un diván que se encuentra a su disposición.

-Si no te resistes- Se relame los labios- Hasta lo podrías disfrutar.

-¿Qu…?- No terminar de formular la pregunta porque Thor le besa con furia, necesita desahogarse, se apodera de los labios ajenos y los muerde, saborea la sangre y piensa en lo dulce que es, sus manos suben y bajan por todo el delgado cuerpo, cuando le acaricia los muslos el sujeto parece salir de su trance porque le muerde con fuerza y solo provoca que Thor se enfurezca y le abofetee.

-Maldita puta- El hombre le mira aterrado, pero por Odín, sus labios hinchados, la mejilla roja por la bofetada, el cabello desordenado, los ojos cristalinos por lágrimas que puede derramar de un momento a otro… es la imagen mas erótica que ha visto en su vida- Te enseñare.

Sentencia y se abalanza al delgado cuerpo, no hay que ser gentiles, si ya esta acostumbrado a que lo toquen no habrá problema, por alguna razón ese pensamiento le enfurece mas, como hubiera disfrutado ser el primero. Le arranca la ropa con urgencia, quiere acariciar la piel tersa y cremosa, el sujeto grita que lo suelte, se revuelve, pero no puede contra Thor, contra su fuerza, se quita la gruesa piel y su vestimenta, los ojos verdes se abren aun más por el terror y la desesperación.

-No, déjame ir, ya no me toques…- Suelta un lloriqueo de impotencia, unas lagrimas bajan por la comisura de sus ojos, Thor siente otra vez ese revoltijo de sensaciones en su estomago, y aunque no quisiera darse cuenta, en su corazón. Le acaricia las mejillas, limpiándolo de la sustancia salina, siente una especie de ternura que hace milenios no sentía, le besa esta vez suave, y le abraza para pegarlo a su cuerpo, la fricción de su piel con la del desconocido solo le devuelve las ganas de fornicar.

Le lame el lóbulo, el hombre tal vez creyó que lo dejaría ir, porque se tensa y solloza con fuerza, ataca su cuello, con pequeños espasmos en respuesta, baja a su pecho y lame los rosados botones, muerde con lujuria, para por un segundo y alza la mirada en dirección a sus verdes ojos, la piel tiene marcas cortesía de el mismo, un sonrojo cruza sus mejillas y las zonas que él ha estimulado, sus ojos rehúyen su mirada, las lagrimas no han dejado de emanar, quiere que lo mire, quiere ver su rostro de frente.

-Mírame- El hombre se rehúsa y trata de escapar, con una mano Thor sujeta sus muñecas arriba de él, con la otra el rostro, y lo gira en su dirección, los ojos esmeraldas se encuentran con los azules y por el contacto siente algo tibio recorriéndole el cuerpo, le besa de nuevo, esta vez no le rehúye, pero tampoco le corresponde, parece que ya asumió su destino.

El miembro de Thor esta mas que necesitado, lo siente palpitar, y aunque el pelinegro lo rechace, sabe que lo disfruta con un solo vistazo a su pene, también esta erecto, sin mas preámbulo lo gira, y succiona un poco la piel de la espalda, siente la suave textura, con el simple hecho de apretar con fuerza deja marcas amoratadas en la blanca piel, con una mano dirige su pene latente hacia la entrada del sujeto.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR ESPERA YO N…!- Es demasiado tarde, Thor ya lo penetro de una sola estocada, primero se oye el largo gemido del rubio, e inmediatamente después un alarido de dolor le cruza los oídos, se percata de que algo tibio sale de la entrada del pelinegro, abre los ojos por la sorpresa y cae en la cuenta de que el muchacho que logro calentarlo hasta tal punto, era virgen.

Se siente morir… Desde que aquel rubio Asgardiano empezara su cruel ataque contra el, solo podía pensar en que terminara, en que ya no quería mas sentir sus manos, ni su lengua, no quería escuchar su voz, no quería que le besara, pero una parte de él ya lo había asumido, era mucho mas fuerte que Loki, y no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para convocar algún hechizo, estaba indefenso, a merced de ese imponente hombre.

Se percataba de cada uno de los intentos por estimularlo, y, aunque el no sentía nada mas que desesperación, su cuerpo respondía con ímpetu a las caricias, hubo un instante en el que derramo unas lagrimas rebeldes y ese hombre se dedico a limpiarlas con tanta delicadeza, en el cual sintió algo cosquilleándole en el pecho, al ver como lo miraba, como esos ojos azules parecían quererse incrustar en su alma…

Pero después todo empeoro, con un movimiento lo giro hasta dejarlo en cuatro, algo estaba haciendo presión en su trasero, sabiendo lo que vendría grito desesperado que parara, pero ya era tarde, un intenso dolor cruzo su columna, creyó morir, sentía todo su ser desgarrarse, lagrimas de dolor recorrían su rostro y empapaban la tela del mueble, su cuerpo no le respondía, sintió como desfallecía, y aunque hubiera querido desmayarse y ya no saber nada, seguía consciente.

Consciente de como lo sujeto por la cintura y beso su nuca, de como le susurro al oído un "Lo siento", y de como a pesar de esas palabras siguió en su interior, como nadie mas lo había estado, consciente de los suaves movimientos de vaivén del hombre, de como atacaba una y otra vez su cuerpo, de los gemidos roncos, y mas que nada consciente de una sensación en medio de todo ese dolor, algo había tocado, algo que le hizo sollozar pero esta vez, en medio del sufrimiento un sobrevenido placer le asaltaba.

Se odio a si mismo, se odio por estar sintiendo eso, se odio por querer, durante un instante que aquel intruso no se detuviera, que siguiera agarrándolo con fuerza por la cintura, que su otra mano no dejara de estimular su miembro, que no dejara ese cadencioso movimiento que acometía aquel punto exacto en donde veía todo como un borrón de luces, pero sobre todo se odio por que quería que continuara depositando pequeños besos en su espalda, y que siguiera repitiendo esas palabras en su oído.

"_Perdóname", "Lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero ya no puedo detenerme…"._

A pesar de todo no soltó ni un sonido que delatara el placer o el dolor que sentía, solo lagrimas, se mordía la lengua y los labios, hasta que, con una certera estocada una mezcla entre el mas intenso orgasmo y el sufrimiento mas profundo hizo que soltara un gemido, un solo gemido que pareció alentar al Asgardiano, quien jadeo y derramo su semilla dentro de él, un ardor intenso y al minuto siguiente el hombre salió con cuidado de su entrada.

Inmediatamente Loki se desplomo abrazandose a si mismo, se sentía tan mal, tan sucio, tan roto, se encogió cuando la mano del hombre le acaricio el rostro y le cubrió con esa piel que antes se había quitado, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir, pero no tenia fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba lastimado y agotado, no podía ni siquiera arrastrarse por la olvidada espada que ni siquiera pudo utilizar. El hombre se arrodillo frente a él, quería que se fuera, que se largara, no quería volver a verlo nunca.

-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento, yo… Perdóname- Un suspiro llego hasta los oídos de Loki, un suspiro lastimero y de arrepentimiento, otra vez esa sensación tibia en su corazón, un ultimo beso en su sien que solo consiguió estremecerlo y el hombre que lo había destrozado salió de la puerta como si nada, como si no hubiera asesinado el alma de Loki hace unos momentos, como si no se hubiera robado todo lo que el poseía, su cuerpo, su corazón.

No supo nada más, cerro los ojos con el firme deseo de morir.

Thor salió de la casa hecho una furia, le grito a su ejercito que dejara esa casa intacta y los dirigió con una ira impensable hacia el palacio de una vez por todas, ya no quería estar mas ahí, ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso?

La imagen de como se encogió sobre si, derramando lagrimas, con la vista perdida lo seguía, mato al que se encontró, sus compañeros lo veían con miedo, algo le pasaba al príncipe de Asgard, algo que tenia que ver con lo que encontró en aquella casa.

Mataba sin piedad, descargando todo su odio, su ira hacia el mismo, en los demás, en aquellos gigantes. Era virgen, ese muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes era virgen, y Thor lo había ultrajado de manera brutal, hasta para el.

Era un monstruo, solo ellos pueden hacer daño a algo tan puro como ese desconocido, gritos, fuego, Mjolnir regresando a su agarre, sangre Jotun en su rostro, en sus manos.

El chico y su mirada retadora, el tacto tan suave de su piel, lo salino de sus lagrimas, lo dulce de su cuerpo, su aroma embriagador, su cabello negro como un abismo, tan hermoso, y el…

No supo cuando llegaron al palacio de Laufey, ni cuando entraron, solo tuvo conciencia cuando un fuerte agarre lo detuvo antes de que matara a aquel rey, se giro para empuñar el Mjolnir contra esa persona cuando se topo de frente con su padre.

-Basta, Thor- El rubio pareció salir de un trance, dirigió sus ojos a su ejercito, y se topo con las miradas aterradas de su gente, y con las preocupadas de sus amigos, se hizo a un lado bajo la severa de Odín, y sintió como si todo pasara demasiado lento.

-Bien Laufey- La potente voz de Odín se hizo escuchar por todo el palacio destruido-Supongo que ya no rechazaras mi oferta de paz, no si quieres que lo que queda de tu pueblo viva…

Laufey lo miro con odio, pero sonrió después despectivo.

-Tú ganas Padre de todo, por ahora…- El aludido parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta, y le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Mañana tendrás que entregarlo o entregarla, el puente Bifrost estará abierto exactamente a la medianoche, si no llega, será como si estuvieras firmando tu aniquilación.

Thor se giro al punto en donde había perdido el control y había lastimado aquella alma tan pura, un dolor sordo en el pecho lo sorprendió, no tuvo tiempo para analizar que era, porque, al segundo siguiente Odín abrió el Bifrost mandándolos de regreso a Asgard.

Heimdall cerro el puente después de la llegada tan lúgubre de los asgardianos, Odín le pidió a Thor que lo siguiera y el ejercito se encamino al palacio un poco mas rezagados, pero el vigilante solo miraba lo que Thor había dejado en Jotunheim, mas en concreto lo que había regalado a aquel príncipe de ojos verdes… su corazón, y el de Loki estaba ahora mismo en Asgard, con Thor. Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas.

**Sniffff! Sé que es raro, dado al concepto que se nos dios de Thor en la película, pero la verdadera naturaleza del Dios es de un salvaje, así que solo retome una parte de aquello, en el siguiente se vera que es lo que pasara con esos dos, espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, reclamos y demás son bien recibidos.**


	3. Destino

**Heyy! Aquí de regreso! No saben lo feliz que me hacen al dejarme comentarios, agradezco todos los favoritos y los followed, espero que no decepcione las expectativas, y si lo hago, háganmelo saber D:**

**Un agradecimiento especial a:**

**ALDEN,RITSU,GRAYGAY, SAYURI DV LIQUEUR Y LOS DEMAS INVITADOS, DEJENME SU NOMBRE PARA SABER A QUIEN AGRADECER! JAJA**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 3. Destino**

Unas manos tocándole, una voz en su oído, unos labios sobre los suyos, un susurro de perdón, dentro de el…

Loki se despertó sobresaltado, trato de incorporarse pero un intenso dolor en la parte baja del cuerpo le hizo desistir, todo lo que había pasado anteriormente acudió a su mente como un torbellino, sintió arcadas, lo que quedaba de su orgullo roto fue lo que permitió que no llorara, miro hacia la piel que lo cubría, con odio.

¿Quién le había hecho eso?

Miro su cuerpo, las marcas de dientes, y de dedos en sus caderas, en su pecho, en sus muñecas, como si tratara de ahuyentar todos sus pensamientos, se dirigió a una esquina y abrió un cajón, saco su ropa real y se vistió, un golpe y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, corrió hasta el lado opuesto, la puerta escondida se abrió.

-¡Farbauti!- Su padre entraba a la pequeña habitación, sus ojos rojos mirando a su alrededor con odio, localizo a un asustado Loki y se dirigió a el- ¿Dónde esta tu Madre?

Loki trago, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta, recordó las escenas que no quería recordar, su madre saliendo a combatir, los gritos, el golpe sordo, al segundo siguiente el hombre entrando en la casa. Él la había matado, esa basura había matado a su madre.

-Es… esta muerta- El rostro de Laufey no mostro ninguna emoción, tan solo sus ojos se encendieron aun mas por una ira silenciosa, tomo a Loki por el cuello y lo alzo unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Y tu donde estabas, maldito idiota?- Loki lo sabia, no había hecho nada por salvarla.

-Al igual que tu, ella no me permitió pelear, creo que ya estas contento, tus estúpidas ordenes se siguieron al pie de la letra.

-No digas mas, mantén tu asquerosa lengua de serpiente dentro de tu boca, hijo mio.

Los ojos de Laufey le recorrían, Loki por un momento creyó que lograría ver su deshonra, que vería lo roto que estaba, pero su padre solo lo lanzo al suelo enfadado.

-Creo que sabes que Asgard ha ganado…-Asgard el hogar de aquel hombre, nunca había odiado mas un mundo- Odín solo ha pedido algo a cambio de no destruirnos.

Loki lo miro interrogante, Laufey le indico que lo siguiera y salieron de la casa, por fin pudo ver toda la destrucción, su gente muerta, sabia que Laufey le daría a Odín lo que había pedido con tal de que los dejara en "paz".

Llegaron al destruido palacio, ambos sumidos en un silencio perturbador, Loki quería quitarse toda la suciedad, quería dormir, quería morir, pero la voz fría de su padre lo detuvo con una noticia que lo sumió en un abismo de desesperación.

-Odín pidió la unión de los reinos mediante el matrimonio de su primogénito contigo.

-¿¡Que!?- Perdió el centro de gravedad, un intenso mareo acudió a él, las palmas de sus manos sudaban.

-Hoy a la medianoche iras a Asgard para unirte al hijo de Odín.

-¡Como pudiste?¡Porque me hiciste esto!- Sentía una renovada ira, maldito Laufey, maldita su madre, maldita sea su vida. Laufey lo miro colérico.

-Escúchame bien, te deje vivo por una razón, y cumplirás eso, no importa que no haya sido como lo planee al principio.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?!

El rey de Jotunheim le dirigió una escabrosa sonrisa y Loki fue presa de un escalofrió que le calo hondo.

Las luces se colaron por sus ventanales, no abrió los ojos, giro sobre si mismo y bufo con fuerza, hoy a medianoche se casaría con alguien de quien ni siquiera sabía el sexo.

No es que quisiera casarse por amor, pero siempre creyó que sus padres elegirían a Sif, no al hijo de su peor enemigo, si eso costaba la paz de lo que seria su reino algún día, pues había que pagar el precio.

Eso no era lo que le molestaba, ni siquiera el ajetreo que se escuchaba por lo que seria su inusitada unión, lo que no dejaba su conciencia en paz, era que lo había soñado, había regresado durante su sueño, junto a aquel chico.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Se comportaba como un adolescente, preocupado por alguien que a penas conocía, y que, para variar pertenecía a la raza que odiaba.

Ni siquiera sabia su nombre, pero parecía que lo tenia grabado a fuego en su mente, parecía que cada lagrima que derramo se hubiera instalado en su corazón como una gran carga.

Alguien toco la puerta, ni se molesta en contestar, al poco tiempo entra Frigga con semblante preocupado.

-Thor…- El rubio se levanto al instante, Frigga era de las pocas personas que merecían todo su respeto, se inclino para besarle ambas mejillas, y su madre le acaricio, hace mucho que la diosa no le tocaba así, pero el gesto lo reconforto a niveles insospechados-Tu padre me dijo lo que paso en Jotunheim…

El rubio se sobresalto, ¿acaso Odín se había enterado?

-Hacia mucho que no te comportabas así… dime hijo, ¿Qué provoco tu ira?

A eso se refería, a como se descontrolo, suspiro resignado y se apartó de su madre.

-Siempre han sabido como soy en la batalla, ¿porque debería ser diferente con nuestro peor enemigo?

Frigga suspiro resignada, nada mas saldría de la boca de su hijo, así que se levanto con elegancia, y le dio la espalda.

-Todo esta listo, iras con tu padre a recibirlo, o recibirla; les dará su bendición y eso bastara, la habitación que usaran es justo la de al lado, debes estar listo antes, tus ropas te serán entregadas en la tarde…-Le dirigió una ultima mirada- Te quiero Thor.

No le miro, Frigga podría adivinar lo que hizo, la abominación que cometió contra aquel gigante.

Casi no comió, al atardecer se fue a sus aposentos pero le dirigió una fría mirada a la que seria su habitación con la hija de Laufey, porque esperaba que fuera mujer, las ropas estaban pulcramente dobladas en el centro de su cama, era prácticamente igual que sus ropas reales, pero en lugar de la larga capa roja, esta vez estaba una blanca, con hilo de oro adornando la parte baja, se baño, y al verse al espejo pudo notar una parte rojiza en su labio inferior, la zona en donde le había mordido el chico en un intento desesperado por salvarse. Ni siquiera fue consiente cuando su puño impacto con fuerza en el espejo, no sangro, ¿había sangrado alguna vez? Se vistió y salió cuanto antes para encontrar a Odín y firmar de una vez por todas su sentencia.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos su mente divago dándole un pensamiento inesperado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su esposa (quería seguir pensando que era mujer), en realidad hubiera sido aquel desconocido que le había robado su mente?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera destrozado, y que con el fuera a contraer nupcias?

Una sensación cálida lo embargo, para después, al ver a su padre dejarle mas frio que nunca, eso no podría ser, y tendría que asumirlo, además, Thor sabia muy bien que antes de amarlo, aquel chico buscaría la forma para asesinarlo por lo que le hizo.

Cabalgo junto a Odín, y ambos llegaron con Heimdall, a esperar su destino.

Loki se encontraba justo en el lugar en el cual se abriría el puente, Laufey había sido muy claro en sus ordenes, y aunque la sola idea de ir a aquel mundo le daba nauseas, iba a cumplir, no por Laufey, si no por que daría paso a la destrucción de los asgardianos, de la raza de su verdugo.

Lo único diferente en su habitual apariencia, era que su capa generalmente verde, era ahora de un blanco pulcro con un bordado de runas en la parte inferior, y sus ojos llenos de un sufrimiento mudo.

¿Cómo seria su futuro esposo?

Algo repiqueteaba en su corazón, igual que un día antes avisándole sobre su futura desdicha, ahora y sin previo aviso su boca se seco, una luz brillante cruzo el cielo y lo lleno, el viaje por el puente Bifrost por fin sucedía, sin poder evitarlo, en aquellos segundos en lo que se sintió lleno por aquella magia, su mente evoco el rostro de aquel rubio, sus ojos, su semblante, sus labios.

Loki se odiaba porque una parte de él se había quedado prendada de alguien que se supone, debería odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

Con un súbito retorcijón en la boca del estomago, se encontró con una luz destellante, un reino en pleno esplendor a lo lejos, un hombre de aspecto neutral cerrando una especie de portal, Odín con su rostro inexpresivo, y mas atrás, mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y desazón, se encontraba ese hombre, ese MALDITO hombre.

Había que admitirlo, Odín se esperaba a una mujer, una fea mujer dicho sea de paso, no aquel apuesto joven que miraba aterrado a su hijo, sin duda alguna, nunca pensó que ese aspecto era el que tendría el heredero de Laufey… ¿Dónde estaba el color azul de su piel, o los ojos rojos como la sangre, el cuerpo grotesco, el feo rostro?

Era una broma.

-¿Dónde esta el heredero?- Su voz sobresalto de mas al recién llegado, pero al segundo siguiente trago saliva, trataba de ocultar espasmos, y aunque dirigía miradas aterradas a Thor, cuando hablo lo hizo con decisión.

-Soy yo, mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson, príncipe de Jotunheim- El ambiente estaba tenso, casi podía palpar el miedo en Loki y la desesperación de Thor, ¿que estaba pasando?

-¿Y porque Loki Laufeyson, no tienes la apariencia de un gigante de hielo?

-Desde que nací, no he sido como los de mi raza, y no puedo serlo, herencia de mi madre que se volvió radical en mi.

Farbauti, claro que la recordaba, hermosa dama, terrible gigante, todo encaja, o casi todo.

-Bien Loki, este es mi hijo, el príncipe de Asgard, Thor Odinson.

Thor da un paso adelante imponiéndose en toda su estatura, y sin embargo en su mirada hay un brillo que su padre no ha visto nunca, el paso que da provoca una mirada de terror en el ojiverde que se encoge sobre si, solo un poco, tal parece que nadie lo noto, nadie excepto Heimdall que esta al tanto de toda la situación y se compadece de Laufeyson, aunque teme por el increíble rencor que crece en su pecho.

Pero Loki aguanta, aguanta porque sabe que lo que le espera si vence será mucho mejor, no delata nada sobre lo que le inspira aquel gigante rubio, pero siente una sensación de vértigo, como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo y no pudiera salir, cuando Thor se pone a su lado sin tocarlo, lo siente, arden las marcas de sus dedos, de sus dientes, arde el cuerpo y arde el corazón, quiere quitarse, quiere correr, escapar, pero su voluntad, orgullo y sed de venganza lo obligan a quedarse donde esta, y componer una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, para cuando Odín une su mano con la de Thor y les da una bendición extraña, algo dentro de el asume que tal ves no saldrá todo como el y Laufey esperan.

Ríe amargamente en sus adentros, casado con la persona que lo violo y mato a su madre, el destino si que es irónico, se desconecta del mundo, y solo es consiente cuando llegan al palacio y se dirigen a una habitación.

Su habitación, el pensamiento se le antoja angustiante, cada paso a aquel lugar es un paso a su condena de muerte.

¿Qué pasara si le vuelve a hacer daño?

No se atreverá, no en su hogar, bajo el techo en donde guardias vigilan todo el tiempo y donde viven sus padres, pero… ¿Y si no le importa eso?

Odín se despide en el portal, le da una palmada en el hombro a su hijo, una mirada extraña a Loki, y se da la vuelta, el ambiente se torna tenso, con un deje de miedo por parte de Loki, y Thor pareciera haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, o de reaccionar.

Entran al amplio cuarto exquisitamente decorado, Loki inmediatamente se dirige a una esquina, mirando a Thor con aprehensión, el rubio suspira y rompe el silencio con su poderosa voz.

-No sabia quien eras- Loki sonríe fríamente.

-Aunque lo hubieses sabido, animales sin razón, harán lo que sus instintos le indiquen.

Thor mira al ojiverde con arrepentimiento, y sin embargo se empieza a molestar, no esta acostumbrado a que le hablen así.

-Te equivocas, no te hubiera hecho nada de saber tu verdadero origen.

Loki bufo con divertido sarcasmo, que escondía una ira profunda.

-¿Sabes que eso te hace mucho peor, de lo que ya eres? No me hubieras atacado si hubieras sabido que era el heredero de Jotunheim, pero, si es que yo era un simple campesino si lo hubieras hecho. Eres aun más vil de lo que ya suponía.

Se gira, esta vez esta seguro que Thor no le hará nada.

-Yo, me deje llevar, pensé que eras…- Se callo abruptamente, nada justificaba sus actos, pero se defendería hasta el final.

-Si, te escuche, pensaste que era, mmm, ¿cuales fueron tus palabras exactas?… Ah si, la "puta de ese gigante" ¿No?

Thor le mira, siente el enojo crecer mas y mas, y sin embargo se contiene.

"_No le hagas daño, no lo lastimes"_

Su voz como una daga interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Pues te diré un secreto… yo no era "su puta".

Thor le mira atentamente, va a decir algo pero la mirada llena de odio que le dirige Loki le hace callar, se sorprende porque nunca alguien había provocado eso en el, no es posible que ese príncipe helado tenga tanto poder sobre Thor.

-Yo era hijo de ese gigante- Loki da unos pasos en dirección del rubio, esta frente a él, Thor puede ver como centellean los ojos verdes de los cuales se esta enamorando mas y mas, se siente lleno de dicha cuando comprueba, que debajo de toda esa frialdad, ese dolor, y ese odio, aun queda algo de inocencia que rescatar.

Y quiere hacerlo. Quiere sacarlo del abismo en el que le mismo lo metió.

-Pero… Laufey…- Imposible, el no mato al rey, Loki da un paso atrás, siente la brecha que los separa y odia esa distancia.

-No, no mataste a Laufey, mataste a la única que podía convertir su forma en mujer y en un gigante- Antes de que Loki lo diga, a Thor le cae todo el peso de sus actos- Mataste a mi madre, a Farbauti.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, siente como el puño de Loki impacta en su mandíbula, todo su cuerpo reacciona, le sujeta el brazo con el cual lo golpeo. Loki le observa detenidamente, le esta provocando, esta esperando a que lo lastime, así no le quedara ninguna duda de que Thor es una bestia sin sentimientos.

Pero no lo hace, no hace nada mas que atraerlo con una firme mano en su cintura, pegarlo a su fuerte cuerpo, le suelta el brazo, pero solo para depositar su mano en la mejilla de Loki y acariciarla.

-Si pudieras darte cuenta de lo mucho que me arrepiento…

Ahí esta otra vez, ese algo en la mirada de Thor que saca de la jugada a Loki, esos ojos azules tienen algo que lo enamora, pero una voz en su cabeza que suena como Laufey le trae de vuelta a la realidad.

"_Mato a tu madre, te violo. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Loki"_

Y si, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, un odio ciego acude a él, y con magia materializa una daga esmeralda, con un movimiento esta a punto de abrirle la garganta a Thor, pero este es más rápido y detiene la mortal cuchillada.

-Eso no te hará sentir mejor.

-No me digas que no lo hará, no sabes cuanto deseo tu muerte.

Thor siente que su pecho duele, increíble, después de todo tal vez su corazón si pueda sangrar por algo que considero tan vanal como el amor, quiere que Loki sienta lo mismo. ¿Qué hizo ese amo de la magia para que Thor se enamorara así de el?

-Yo deseo esto…

Antes de que pueda apartarse, Thor besa a Loki, suavemente, un gesto tan dulce y cálido, tan cargado de sentimientos, que Loki no puede resistirse, se rinde por un segundo, deja que el Dios del rayo le bese y toque un poco su alma.

Ya esta en sus manos, solo queda esperar que es mas fuerte en Loki, si su odio o aquel amor ciego que lo acometió desde la primera vez que vio a Thor.

El cruel destino ha empezado a mover las piezas.

**DESTINO! Jaja, bueno aquí esta, ya saben que cualquier comentario me haría feliz!**


	4. Promesas

Pues he de admitir que me puse muy triste, creo que el capitulo anterior no les agrado, pero bueno, seguire esta historia porque hay unas personas que lo esperan!

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a GrayGay, me ha motivado mucho!, Alden, ****SD90, Sayuri DV Liqueur, conniekirkland.**

Muchas gracias, por sus muestras de aceptación, espero en serio no defraudar!

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 4. Promesas**

El beso no duro mucho, Loki giro su rostro, contenía lagrimas que no iba a derramar en frente de Thor, este simplemente suspiro y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿creerías que con ese beso todo estaría bien? ¿Qué olvidaría lo que me hiciste? ¿Qué te perdonaría por matar a mi madre y masacrar a mi pueblo? No se si eres idiota o pecas de autoconfianza…

-No, se muy bien que todo lo que paso no lo podre cambiar nunca- Antes de que Loki contestara, Thor le callo acariciándole con el pulgar su labio inferior- Pero al menos hare que me perdones.

Loki rio despectivo.

-Eso no pasara nunca, primero moriría.

-Entonces empieza a dejar tus asuntos en orden, porque te prometo que lo hare, y pronto.

Entonces pasó lo que nunca antes había pasado, aquel momento debió de haber quedado grabado en las páginas de la historia Asgardiana y Jotun. Thor se arrodillo, inclino su cabeza y tomo la fina mano de Loki, depositando un beso en el dorso, alzo la mirada, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los esmeraldas.

-Te prometo que aprenderás a amarme.

Loki no supo que contestar, solo le dirigió una fría risa despectiva y se apartó bruscamente, ¿amarlo? ¿Acaso Thor lo amaba?

No volvió a dirigirle ni la mirada, estaba cansado, muchas emociones en un solo día, Thor salió durante un momento y Loki se dio a la tarea de inspeccionar la habitación, había un tocador con inscripciones en plata, e incrustaciones de diamante, abrió unos cajones y observo la ropa, era de mujer, suspiro y con un hechizo sencillo todo el guardarropa que le pertenecía se convirtió en prendas masculinas y de color negro o verde.

Se sobresalto un poco cuando Thor volvió a abrir la puerta y deposito una bandeja de plata en la mesita del centro.

-Creí que tendrías hambre- Ni una palabra salió de la boca del pelinegro, Thor reprimió un suspiro cansino- Dormiré en mi habitación, que es la de al lado. No intentare nada, así que puedes descansar tranquilo.

Y salió sin obtener respuesta, Loki estaba francamente sorprendido, no dormirían juntos, por fin desde que llego a Asgard respiro tranquilo, Thor no intentaría nada, no lo obligaría con su presencia, estaba confundido.

¿Quién era Thor en realidad? ¿Un orgulloso príncipe que hace un momento se arrodillo frente a el?

Se cambio y no supo exactamente porque, al ver la bandeja con fruta, sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho, se recostó en la amplia cama de sabanas de seda negras y se durmió casi al instante, aun sintiendo una extraña quemazón en sus labios.

En la habitación contigua, una luz blanquecina se filtraba por entre las cortinas, Thor no podía dormir, dijo que no intentaría nada, pero ese beso había hecho que su cuerpo recordara el contacto con el cuerpo de Loki.

Loki… por fin tenia nombre la persona que lo transformaba, porque nunca se había inclinado voluntariamente a alguien que no fuera Odín o Frigga, a nadie le había tratado así, después del golpe que le propino el mago lo menos que hubiera hecho Thor seria romperle el brazo, pero Loki tenia la facultad de cambiarlo a su antojo, y eso solo provocado por haber probado su cuerpo.

¿Qué pasaría si es que Thor logra probar su corazón?

Cuando por fin consiguió cerrar sus ojos, la inconciencia tenia la forma del ojiverde.

Loki se despertó antes que nadie mas en el palacio, el estar en un lugar que no era su hogar lo hacia sentir incomodo, se dirigió al baño, una gran tina con grabados Jotun lo sorprendió, el techo no parecía solido, daba la impresión de ser nubes de un blanco inmaculado, los chorros de agua de diferente temperatura caían desde lo alto, dando una sensación de cascada, no cabía duda del lujo que se vivía en Asgard, inevitablemente la comparación con Jotunheim no se hizo esperar en la mente del hechicero. Y si embargo un pensamiento egoísta le sobrevino, ahora era parte de todo eso, tal vez antes de llevar a cabo su cometido, podría utilizar el nuevo lazo que tenia con el heredero de Asgard.

Se baño intranquilo, de vez en vez volteaba en dirección de la gran puerta de mármol, solo para confirmar que nadie, mas en concreto Thor, había entrado.

Se cambio con rapidez por si acaso, y tomo una peineta roja que se encontraba en el tocador. Frunció el ceño al ver el color, al segundo siguiente era negra, miro satisfecho el objeto y lo paso por su cabello negro, demasiado suave, siempre había sido discriminado por su gente por su aspecto inusual, Laufey hacia comentarios mordaces acerca de su apariencia casi femenina, inclusive frágil.

Odiaba eso, siempre quiso destacar en las batallas por su fuerza, pero generalmente era reconocido por su nivel de magia, cosa que Laufey lo interpretaba como un don insulso y para cobardes.

Y él no lo era, se lo estaba demostrando con el simple hecho de seguir en Asgard, en la habitación contigua de Thor, termino de peinarse, con el cabello hacia atrás para que no le estorbara, se miro al espejo, ¿realmente estaba listo para hacer frente a todo lo que sucedería?

No pudo contestarse porque se abrió la puerta de improviso, por el espejo vio como entraba Thor con aquel aire de superioridad que Loki empezaba a detestar.

-¿Acaso eres manco, como para no poder tocar la puerta?

Por un segundo Thor se sintió descolocado, miraba a Loki con intensidad casi animal, aquella piel tan blanca, el rostro con rasgos elegantes, los expresivos ojos esmeraldas enmarcados por sus negras y largas pestañas, las cejas finas, la nariz afilada, y aun así no perdía el aire masculino, si se ponía un vestido si podría pasar como una mujer, pero al prestar atención notarias los detalles que le delatarían el verdadero sexo, Loki carraspeo incomodo, se sentía desnudo ante la penetrante mirada de Thor, el cual parecía salir de un sueño.

-Esta también es mi habitación- Loki lo miro enojado- Ayer te dije que no intentaría nada, pero no te dije que no entraría a nuestro cuarto conyugal.

-¿Así que entraras cuando se te antoje, y yo no debo decir nada al respecto?

-Entre porque le servidumbre pronto vendrá a "despertarnos" y si notan el pequeñísimo detalle de que no hemos compartido habitación, bueno, no se sabe lo que inventaran.

-Ah si claro, para todos estos estúpidos tu eres el Dios perfecto, que les salva de las posibles guerras con un solo golpe de tu martillo…- Una mirada envenenada junto con una sonrisa helada, Loki se acerca a Thor con un suave contoneo de sus caderas, tal ves no este consiente de todo lo que desencadena, enreda sus largos y delgados brazos al fuerte cuello del rubio y se acerca a su rostro, Thor puede ver la rosada lengua de Loki a esa distancia, no sabe como reaccionar hasta que las afiladas palabras del ojiverde le atraviesan como dagas- Si supieran que apenas hace dos días violaste a alguien que no te había hecho daño alguno, si supieran en realidad que eres peor que Laufey… ¿Qué diría tu amado pueblo, verdad Thor?

Antes de que Thor pueda responder, la puerta se abre y da paso a una sorprendida mucama, que se sonroja al creer que interrumpía una escena de pasión entre los recién casados, Loki sonríe con malicia y se retira un poco de Thor.

-Dis...Discúlpenme, yo, Madre de todo solicita la presencia de ambos príncipes en el comedor.

-Ahora vamos, puedes retirarte- Thor se gira, la voz suave y gentil de Loki lo tomo desprevenido, la muchacha parece absorta observando al hechicero y sonríe tímidamente.

-Con su permiso, sus majestades.

Cierra la puerta pensando en lo amable y esplendoroso que es el nuevo príncipe de Asgard, sin duda alguna un gran rey en el futuro. Del lado opuesto de la puerta Loki suspira con hartazgo, ganar la confianza de todo el palacio será tarea fácil, mira con desdén a Thor quien se encuentra en el mismo lugar.

-¿Por qué te comportaste así con ella?

-SI tu puedes jugar a mentirle a todos, yo también podre, aun no me conviene que todos sepan la clase de escoria que eres.

-Yo no estoy jugando Loki, y si crees que permitiré que hagas lo que te plazca estas equivocado, no rompas la línea que he impuesto de no lastimarte por lo que te hice- Da unos pasos en dirección del pelinegro, lo toma fuerte del rostro- Y te advierto que es muy delgada.

Esta a punto de robarle un beso, pero Loki se esfuma de entre sus brazos y reaparece en la puerta.

-Yo ya no tengo nada que perder Thor, eres tu el que tiene todo.

Sale de la habitación con aire arrogante, Thor cierra los puños con fuerza y sale detrás de el dispuesto a doblegarlo, le esta dando alcance cuando Frigga aparece al otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando llega a la altura de ambos, sonríe y Thor se adelanta para besarle las mejillas, mientras Loki inclina la cabeza y toma su mano para depositar un suave beso.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Laufey…

-Mi nombre es Loki, Madre de todo.

-Odín me ha explicado el porqué de tu apariencia, Farbauti y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos en una visita a Jotunheim. ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

Thor se tensa por completo, los ojos inquisidores de Frigga evalúan la reacción repentina de Loki, quien parece que se viene abajo, pero levanta la mirada con elegancia.

-La mataron.

Frigga se sobresalta, pero su curiosidad malintencionada le hace preguntar.

-Por Odín, ¿pero como paso?

-Fue en una batalla contra un monstruo- Thor le dirige una mirada que podría matar de miedo a otra persona, Loki a penas y se inmuta, continua como si nada- La mato sin piedad, ella estaba defendiéndome…

Algo en la voz de Loki hace que a Frigga se le parta el corazón y sienta una repentina simpatía por el hechicero, pero aquello fue adrede para reprocharle a Thor sus actos, así empezaría su castigo, y esta vez Loki seria su verdugo.

-Hijo mio, aquel que halla cometido tal falta, te aseguro que tarde o temprano lo pagara, el destino siempre es cruel con aquellas bestias.

Loki sonríe complacido de que Frigga haya dicho esas palabras, y asiente con fingida lastima, ella les indica que la sigan, y llegan al comedor en donde están servidos una gran variedad de banquetes de bienvenida para el príncipe de Jotunheim.

Comieron en un ambiente tenso, Frigga hacia todo lo posible para que Loki se desenvolviera, pero Odín no podía pensar igual.

¿Cómo demonios continuaría su linaje, si la persona con la que había casado a su hijo, era hombre?

Tenia que actuar y rápido, pero lo que Padre de todo no tenia contemplado eran los sentimientos de su heredero e incluso los de aquel príncipe helado, que en esos momentos hablaba con su esposa animadamente.

Mientras tanto sentado frente a Loki, Thor trataba de no ser demasiado obvio en cuanto a lo que pensaba de este, hace unos momentos por poco y le da un ataque al pensar que Loki le diría todo a Frigga, pero simplemente fue una advertencia, Loki tenia atado a Thor, o mas bien , sus actos estaban creando una enredadera de espinas, y por una parte, no podía reprocharle nada, era lógico que el ojiverde sintiera todo aquello por el Dios del rayo, y dolía el saberlo, dolía por el hecho de que Loki se encontraba mas dentro de lo que nadie había estado nunca.

Terminaron y ambos salieron del comedor, Loki con el firme deseo de ir a su habitación y encerrarse hasta el día siguiente, Thor con la orden de mostrarle el reino a su conyugue.

-No iré.

-Loki, no es que yo lo quiera así…- Loki no se detuvo a pensar por qué esas palabras le dolieron, claro a Thor le daría vergüenza el presentarle frente al reino, oficialmente. Un hombre, un gigante de hielo.

A penas se estaban conociendo, pero algo le dijo a Thor que cuando Loki no contestaba ni siquiera de forma mordaz, era porque algo andaba mal, seguía sus pasos y en poco tiempo entraron a su habitación, Loki estaba a punto de encerrarse en el baño cuando el agarre de Thor lo detuvo, le giro con algo de brusquedad e hizo que el mago lo encarara.

-Suéltame- El pelinegro no miraba al rubio, primera señal de alarma.

-Le agradaste a mi madre…

Loki le miro sorprendido, ¿en serio le estaba diciendo aquello?

-¿Qué?

Thor esbozo una sonrisa cálida, los latidos de Loki se aceleraron.

-Aunque pensé que le dirías…

-No des por hecho que no le diré nada, solo esperare el momento oport…

No pudo continuar con el discurso porque tenia la boca del rubio sobre la suya, sus labios demandantes haciendo presión, sintió como su lengua trataba hacerse paso, su cuerpo reacciono, era como si reconociera a la perfección el toque del hombre que lo poseyó por primera vez, le da paso y se sorprende al darse cuenta cuanto ansiaba ese simple gesto. La lengua de Thor encuentra la de Loki, danzan juntas, sin resistir los impulsos, el ojiverde enreda sus largos y delineados dedos entre los cabellos rubios, Thor profundiza el abrazo, un gemido sale sin querer de la boca de Loki.

Un solo gemido que hace que Thor se desconecte de la realidad, si en algún libro hubiera encontrado la definición de "sonido erótico", piensa que sin duda alguna sería:" Loki gimiendo". Es como si con ese solo gemido te hubiera hecho el amor de forma candente y dulce. Muerde su labio inferior y succiona la zona con gula, otro gemido, esta a punto de empezar a desvestirse cuando parece que Loki reacciona.

-No…nghh… no Thor para…- El rubio ataca una y otra ves, Loki siente un repentino asco a si mismo, ¿Cómo puede caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo puede entregarse de nuevo? Tal ves Thor tenia razón la primera vez… era una puta-¡Para!

Empuja con todas sus fuerzas y desaparece para materializarse en el centro de la habitación.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

-¿Por qué no? Me correspondiste, porque habría detenerme si a ti también te gusta.

Una sonrisa gélida, y los ojos de Loki refulgiendo con malicia.

-No, Thor, solo era para demostrarte cuanto puedes caer…

El rubio se siente embargado por una furia y una decepción que le calan hondo, se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, pero algo le dice que no es verdad, algo le dice que debajo de esa capa de superioridad Loki esconde una turbación provocada solo por el, por Thor.

-No lo hagas Loki…

-¿No hacer que?- Le mira con burla y desprecio- ¡No me digas que al final resultara que si tienes corazón! Jajaja, perdón te he lastimado, no sabes cuanto lo siento…

Loki puede sentir las oleadas de tristeza y enojo que emana el rubio, no quiere admitirlo, pero el que le duelan sus palabras, el lastimarlo de esa forma no le satisface como se supone que debería hacerlo, Thor da unos pasos en su dirección, pero no se mueve, no quiere que se dé cuenta cuanto le afecta su simple presencia.

-Si lo que quieres hacer es que pague todo lo que te hice, ya lo estas obteniendo- Sus rostros están demasiado cerca, el aire se torna cadencioso, Loki no quiere pensar en esos ojos azules que ya no parecen tan indiferentes- Pero no sigas lastimándome, no de esa forma.

Loki le sujeta firme del cuello, se acerca un poco más pero sin llegar a tocarlo por completo. No sabe que de esa manera también tortura al Dios.

-Escúchame bien Thor, así como tu me prometiste algo, yo te prometeré algo a ti- Siente como se hiela, tal vez sea mejor, lo prefiere a sentirse vulnerable- Te hare sufrir mucho peor, rogaras de rodillas mi perdón, y juro que pagaras mil veces lo que tu me hiciste, lo que tu destrozaste.

Thor no le contesta, pero su mirada rota le dice todo, Loki se pregunta en donde quedo el Dios imperturbable, cruel y arrogante, le suelta el agarre y se gira, le da la espalda para que no note el temblor en sus ojos, en sus labios.

-Vamos.

Thor no le contesta, el cambio de actitud y de conversación lo dejan fuera de la batalla.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora soy yo, quien quiere conocer lo que será mio algún día.

Sale de la habitación y Thor se siente el hombre mas idiota de los nueve mundos por sentir, ante ese afilado comentario, una latente alegría, supone que el amor si vuelve estúpidos a quienes lo padecen, ve la silueta de Loki mas adelante y piensa que tal vez, tenga una oportunidad de llegar a su corazón helado.

**Bueno, bueno, este ha estado algo lento, jajá, pero ya vamos poco a poco metiéndonos en los dilemas existenciales.**

**¿No les parecen adorables los cambios bipolares de Loki? A mi si, y el cómo Thor en frente de él se convierte en un idiota.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, comentario, son bien recibidos, todos me alegran el día.**


	5. Planificando

**Hey! Jajaja, bueno eh aquí el siguiente capitulo, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios, y su muestra de apoyo, muchas gracias especialmente a:**

**GrayGay (muchísimas gracias a ti), LokiSexual, 012 (muchas gracias por los animos), Ritsu, aldebaran, Alden, ****iwasraisedbymybrothers (por el fav).**

**Y bueno pues, a leer!**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 5. Planificando.**

Tenia que admitirlo, el palacio era de una belleza exquisita, llena de habitaciones maravillosas, tesoros ocultos, sabiduría en las paredes, Loki se siente extasiado, y no pudo ocultar la emoción que le embarga cuando Thor le muestra la biblioteca.

-Esto es…- Thor no apartaba la vista del pelinegro, la encantadora mirada que se instalo en sus ojos verdes, el ágil cuerpo que recorría con elegancia la biblioteca que él nunca había apreciado, no pensó que le gustaran tanto los libros, pasaba los delgados dedos de un volumen a otro, se extasiaba con el numero de pergaminos, Thor por un segundo sintió celos de aquellos objetos, que le devolvían a Loki aquel tinte inocente e infantil.

Salieron de allí mas tarde de lo planeado, pero felices, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada, Loki tenia vergüenza de que Thor hubiera descubierto su gusto por las letras, Thor porque se le había ocurrido una idea al ver como los ojos esmeraldas se detenían en un libro en particular.

El ocaso manchaba la tierra de Asgard con tonos rojizos y naranjas, cuando se dirigieron a los jardines traseros, se toparon con algo que Thor hubiera preferido evitar.

-¿Thor?- Fandral, Hogun, Sif y Volstagg le miraban interrogantes y dirigían miradas de escrutinio a Loki- ¿Dónde estabas?

-He estado ocupado…- Un silencio espeso se formo entre los presentes, Loki empezaba a enfadarse.

-Pero vaya, ¿quien es esa hermosura que tienes tras de ti?

Fandral le dirigía miradas lujuriosas al hechicero, y Thor le observo de mala gana, unos repentinos celos le asaltaban y puso cuanto antes el cartel de "ES MIO" al ojiverde.

-Amigos, les presento a Loki Laufeyson- Ruidos ahogados por la sorpresa- Mi esposo.

Loki lucia imperturbable, pero su corazón retumbaba salvaje contra su pecho,_ "Mi esposo"_, sonrió para si, parecía una chica a la cual le habían declarado el amor mas profundo.

-Padre de todo nos comento la noticia de tu matrimonio- Sif hablo escandalizada- Pero nunca nos dijo que era con un…

Le dirigió una agresiva mirada a Loki, quien supo descifrar los celos en ella, no pudo evitar fijarse en lo hermosa que era, aun así, hablo con fingida cortesía.

-¿Gigante de hielo?- La muchacha dirigió sus marrones ojos al mago, había un dejo de incredulidad en ellos- Perdóname si no soy lo que ustedes esperaban…

Fandral intervino con una inclinación, y una sonrisa picara.

-No tiene por qué disculparse su alteza- Tomo la mano de Loki en un gesto sorpresivo provocándole un adorable sonrojo- Perdone el modo en el que me dirigí a usted hace un momento- Le besa el dorso de la mano y Thor se esfuerza por no matar a su amigo- Pero, si me permite el atrevimiento, no dije nada que no fuera cierto. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Fandral.

Loki sonrió, le encantaban los halagos, los otros dos guerreros parecían reaccionar y se inclinaron ante el.

-Soy Volstagg, príncipe.

-Mi nombre es Hogun, es un honor, príncipe de Jotunheim.

Sin embargo Sif no parecía satisfecha, miraba a Thor con intensidad, como tratando de expresarle de esa forma el porque era una estupidez que estuviera casado con aquel monstruo, algo de su ego herido tenia que ver en su comportamiento, pero no era su culpa, amaba a Thor desde hace mucho, y creía que Odín la elegiría a ella como la pareja de su heredero.

Fandral soltó la mano de Loki, y dio un paso atrás guiñándole el ojo.

-Agradezco sus gestos de amabilidad, espero que encuentren en mí a un amigo, como lo han encontrado en mi esposo.

Y en un repentino gesto tomo la gran y áspera mano del rubio, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los de él, si Thor se sorprendió por ese acto no lo demostró, porque le dirigió una sonrisa, como si fueran la pareja ideal, después le lazo una mirada reprobatoria a Sif.

La mujer observo envenenada a Loki, para después inclinarse un poco, pero sin dejar de ver directamente al pelinegro.

-Me llamo Sif, su…- Imprimió un tono burlesco en su voz antes de continuar- Majestad.

Loki estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquella mujer, unos celos irrefrenables recorrían todo su cuerpo, en un arranque infantil compuso una hermosa sonrisa, que dejo estupefactos a Hogun y Volstagg, a un Fandral perdido de lujuria y a una Sif completamente iracunda, demostrándole que el bien podía jugar a seducir si se lo proponía.

-¿Nos vamos Thor?

Y el rubio le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, la cual, muy al contrario de Loki, no era fingida.

-Claro…-Miro a sus amigos y les hizo un gesto, pero a Fandral le lanzo una dura mirada, que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca-Nos vemos luego.

Loki hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, y juntos se encaminaron al palacio, donde ya dentro, Thor jalo con fuerza a Loki por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, casi lo lanzo dentro y cerro la puerta tras de si furioso.

-¿¡Que demonios fue eso!?

Loki se frotaba la muñeca, sin duda alguna el rubio no media su fuerza en ocasiones.

-No sé de que hablas, y te voy a pedir que no me vuelvas a…

En un arranque Thor lanzo la mesilla del centro al otro lado de la habitación, sin duda alguna eso sorprendió a Loki, pero aparentando una tranquilidad que ya no sentía, quede estático en el lugar.

-¡CLARO QUE LO SABES! ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS COQUETEANDO CON FANDRAL?!

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, soltó una risa genuina que solo provoco que Thor le mirara mas que furioso, ¿se estaba burlando de el?

-Por favor Thor, este matrimonio no es más que una farsa, por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

Otro objeto fue lanzado en su dirección, esta vez muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿¡ASI QUE QUIERES IR POR TODO EL JODIDO REINO, EXHIBIENDOTE COMO UNA…!?

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Thor, la mirada herida y ofendida de Loki lo atravesó, había ido muy lejos, pero no podía contenerse, se sentía iracundo.

-¿¡COMO UNA QUE, THOR!? ¿COMO UNA RAMERA? ¡TAL VEZ LO SEA, TU MISMO ME LO DIJISTE AQUELLA VEZ!- Mientras le gritaba Loki se iba acercando cada vez mas, no era costumbre en el explotar de esa forma, pero las palabras de Thor le habían recordado eventos recientes que le enfurecían, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz parecía un peligroso siseo- Además, tu no me puedes venir a dar clases de moral, ¿Cuántas veces te revolcaste con ella? ¿Si tenias a tu prostituta personal aquí en Asgard porque joderme la existencia?

El rubio después de unos instantes comprendió a lo que se refería, y esta vez recobrando un poco de control hablo arrepentido.

-Nunca me acosté con Sif, ella es mi amiga.

-Si claro- Loki bufo con sorna- Se de que se trata todo eso de ser "amigos", no vuelvas a decirme cosas como estas, porque tu eres la ultima persona que esta en posición de reclamarme mi actitud. Si tanto te molesta, dile a tu amigo que no se me acerque, aunque… no quiere decir que yo no quiera acercarme a él.

Thor sintió una renovada ola de ira, levanto la mano amenazadoramente

-¡TE PROHIBO QUE TE ACERQUES A EL! ¡ERES MIO, MIO!

-¡NO, NO LO SOY! ¡ADELANTE, ATREVETE A GOLPEARME! ¡TERMINA TU TRABAJO, TERMINA LO QUE EMPEZASTE EN JOTUNHEIM!

Eso pareció llevar un poco de luz a la turbada mente del dios, porque bajo la mano, y solo golpeo la pared con fuerza, provocando una abolladura, inmediatamente salió dando un potente portazo.

Loki cayó de rodillas, sus puños apretándolos con fuerza, lagrimas de ira recorriendo su rostro, él le reclamaba sobre Fandral, y ¿Qué pasaba con Sif? ¿Lo que ella sentía por Thor no contaba?

Se limpio las lágrimas con un manotazo y se tiro en la mullida cama, esperando llamar así, a la inconciencia que anhelaba.

Mientras tanto, alejado de aquella habitación que albergaba la persona más importante para el, Thor se encontraba en un raro lugar en el cual nunca le habían visto. Sentado en la biblioteca, invocaba con la mente la imagen de Loki entre todos esos estantes llenos de libros polvorientos.

Ya no cabía en el la desesperación por lo que le hizo al hechicero, y penas llevaban un día juntos, si tanto lo odiaba… ¿Dejarlo libre de ese compromiso no seria acaso, la mayor muestra del gran amor que sentía Thor por el?

Si, lo seria, pero implicaría el ya no tenerlo, y si Thor era el egoísta mas grande en la historia de Asgard, por Odín que lo era, confiaba en que podría llegar al corazón de Loki, reconstruir poco a poco lo que el mismo había destruido, hacer que lo amara.

Se levanto decidido, y tomo aquel grueso volumen que llamara la atención de Loki, a el de nada le servía, pero al ojiverde si, así que salió de la biblioteca con dirección a su habitación.

Cuando paso por el cuarto conyugal, resistió el impulso de abrir la puerta y abrazarse con fuerza al delgado cuerpo de Loki, entro a su habitación y se desplomo sobre la cama, que crujió debido al peso, le dirigió una ultima mirada al libro y se concentro en su plan para el día de mañana.

A penas los rayos del alba se filtraron por las cortinas, Thor se dirigió con sigilo al cuarto de al lado, entro lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y deposito una paquete envuelto en seda negra sobre la mesita de noche, después se detuvo a observar por un minuto.

Loki dormitaba profundamente, con los negros cabellos distribuidos en mechones sobre la almohada, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su piel blanca haciendo un perfecto contraste con las sabanas, su pecho subía y bajaba con parsimonia, Thor le acaricio una mejilla con suavidad, y el mago emitió un ligero gruñido, con una sonrisa el rubio abandono la habitación.

Llamo a una mucama, y le dio ordenes de que, cuando su esposo despertara, le dijeran que había se ido por un encargo de parte de Odín, y que regresaría al atardecer, la muchacha le dirigió una mirada cómplice y asintió.

Acto seguido, se encamino al salón de armas, en donde su padre le pidió que acudiera, entro y Odín se encontraba de espaldas, contemplando el reino.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si padre, aunque no sé que es lo que harás con el reporte que te traeré de Nornheim…

-Lo que haga es asunto mio Thor, hay cosas que aun no debes saber.

El rubio lanzo un bufido y salió del cuarto con una sensación de incomodidad, recorriéndole el cuerpo. A los pocos minutos se encontraba con Hogun viajando por el puente Bifrost a Nornheim, mientras Odín lo observaba a lo lejos.

Llamo a un guardia y cuando este estuvo en su presencia, demando serio, la presencia de Sif.

Varios cuartos mas allá del de armas, Loki despertaba con los ojos algo hinchados por el llanto nocturno, se levanto aun somnoliento y se encamino al baño, salió y se vistió con calma, fue cuando reparo en el objeto que se encontraba el la pequeña mesa. Se acercó con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos, cogió el paquete y lo abrió con delicadeza, sus hábiles dedos retirando la suave tela, y allí estaba, el libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca del palacio.

Las letras estaban detalladas con hilo de oro, y plata, la cubierta exquisitamente decorada, lo abrió con sumo cuidado y leyó el titulo: "Hechizos antiguos, magia Jotun".

Sentía todo su ser vibrar de la emoción, el único que podría saber acerca de eso, era…

-Thor…- El murmullo sonó por la habitación, sin saber desde cuando, Loki se dio cuenta de que sonreía, sorprendido suspiro con resignación, paso otra pagina y encontró una nota con la descuidada letra de Thor en ella.

A Loki le costó un poco de trabajo saber que decía.

"_Vi como observabas este libro, sé que es un regalo vano, pero confió en que lograras apreciarlo. Perdón por lo de ayer._

_Thor."_

Un inevitable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, no sabia como pero tenia que agradecerle aquel gesto, suspirando dejo el libro sobre la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando el pomo giro.

-Príncipe Loki…-El mago tenia frente a él, a la misma muchacha que los había descubierto la otra vez, su cara roja por la vergüenza, hizo una sutil reverencia y Loki movió la cabeza, instando a que continuara-El príncipe Thor me pidió que le dijera que regresaría al atardecer, fue a cumplir con un encargo que le encomendó Padre de todo.

Loki no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado, pero después lo medita, piensa que es mejor así, tiene que reflexionar como le agradecerá por el obsequio, y como debería tomarse el regalo.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- La mucama vuelve a inclinar la cabeza, pero sus ojos marrones le miran con ansiedad- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Por primera vez repara en ella, esos ojos marrones, su piel bronceada, delgada, un cuerpo menudo sin muchas curvas, de repente siente una simpatía por ella, que carraspea y le mira amable.

-Solo, mi señor, que aquí en el palacio, aunque solo lo hayamos visto una vez, creemos que será usted un buen rey junto con nuestro príncipe Thor, y queríamos darle nuestros respetos.

Loki sonrió, su primer paso en su plan ya estaba ejecutado, un par de sonrisas, algunas palabras amables, y todos caían a sus pies, bendita sea su facultad de convencimiento.

-Oh, muchas gracias, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi, tratare de que ustedes logren quererme tanto como a mi esposo.

-Lo haremos príncipe, tenga por seguro que ya cuenta con nuestra lealtad.

Una ultima reverencia y ella se retira, indicándole que le espera Frigga en el comedor, sale a su encuentro contento, tal vez no sea tan difícil después de todo, Laufey no era paciente y tenia que llevar a cabo su plan cuanto antes. Encontró a la diosa sentada desayunando, se acercó a ella y después de un afectuoso saludo se sentó en frente.

-Madre, ¿y Odín?

-Oh el esta tratando un asunto importante, me temo que esta vez seremos los dos- Una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro-Thor me comento tu gusto por los libros, quiero que dispongas de la biblioteca real tanto como desees.

-No sabe, lo feliz que me hacen sus palabras, Thor me la mostro ayer y quede fascinado- Frigga no tenia duda de lo bien de la relación entre su hijo y su yerno.

-He platicado con algunos sirvientes, y están felices con tu llegada, dicen que eres una persona realmente encantadora…

-Solo he sido amable.

-Es muy importante tu actitud en Asgard, hijo mio, si ganas la lealtad de la gente de este mundo, te seguirán hasta el fin del universo.

Loki sonrió enigmático, después de un tiempo tanto el como Frigga se levantaron, y se despidieron en la entrada.

Cuando la reina se perdió de vista, Loki se tomo a la tarea de investigar donde estaba lo que Laufey había perdido por su incompetencia.

Después de revisar varios cuartos, y toparse con varios guardias, llego a una que estaba desértica, entro sigilosamente y bajo unas escaleras, había objetos realmente extraños, recuerdos de las gloriosas victorias de Odín frente a sus enemigos.

Entonces en el centro de la habitación contemplo un destello azul, se acercó casi sin aliento, pudo vislumbrar los signos Jotun y contuvo la respiración. Lo había encontrado.

Sif miraba cómplice a Odín, en sus adentros celebraba con un egoísmo femenino que te ciega cuando estas fervientemente enamorada.

-Sif, quiero que seas absolutamente discreta, ninguno puede saber lo que planeo para ellos.

-No se preocupe, Padre de todo, no fallare.

Odín hizo un gesto afirmativo, y después de hacer una exagerada reverencia Sif salió de la habitación, casi podía escuchar los latidos exaltados de su corazón, sabia que Odín no había perdido la razón cuando eligió que Thor se casara con el gigante de hielo, observo por una ventana como caía poco a poco el sol de Asgard, y su sonrisa se ensancho mientras caminaba, para encontrarse con los guerreros.

Salía de la habitación de reliquias cuando Loki escucho la socarrona voz de Fandral.

-Mi príncipe, ¿se ha perdido?

Loki respira hondo, y compone una inocente sonrisa, se gira y de nuevo el castaño le toma la mano, depositando un beso que no tiene nada de indiferencia.

-Si- Recuerda el nombre, no sin cierto esfuerzo- Fandral, me temo que si, aun no me acostumbro a tanta magnificencia.

-No se preocupe, déjeme escoltarlo, Thor llegara pronto…

-¿En serio?- Se lleva el dedo índice a su labio inferior, presiente que Fandral puede serle útil así que lo seduce sin que el castaño le note, y tal parece que surte efecto, le mira embobado- No sabia que era tan tarde…

-Lo es mi señor- Intencionalmente junta mas su cuerpo con el de Loki, sabe que eso esta prohibido ya que es pareja de su amigo, pero no puede resistirse, la atracción sexual que siente por él es muy grande.

Se encaminan juntos hacia la entrada del palacio, y Fandral se queda junto a Loki a esperar a su amigo, divirtiendo al pelinegro con comentarios llenos de jovialidad, entonces a lo lejos nota el brillo provocado por el Bifrost, ambos saben que Thor ha llegado.

-Vamos, su alteza…

-No- Fandral le mira extrañado- No, lo esperare aquí, y…- Le mira amable, y Fandral se recuerda con todas sus fuerzas que esta casado con Thor-Llámame Loki.

El guerrero sonríe con lujuria mal aparentada.

-De acuerdo…Loki.

El sonido de unos casquetes interrumpió la calma, la respiración de Loki se vuelve pesada, se da cuenta de las ganas que tenia de ver a Thor, su compañía le hace sentirse menos solo, aunque solo le haga rabietas, si esta a su lado y siente su calor, puede permanecer lucido en medio de todo lo que le rodea. Los sonidos aumentan, Fandral no le quita la vista al hechicero hasta que se distinguen unas siluetas que se dirigen a las caballerizas.

-Vamos- La voz de Loki es mas un susurro, caminan hacia el lugar y esta a punto de componer una sonrisa cuando nota que alguien esta con el rubio, y no es Hogun.

La fuerte risa de Sif llega hasta sus tímpanos, y odia el simple sonido de su voz, su mandíbula se tensa, no esperaba eso.

-Si, entonces les dije quien era y se quedaron como idiotas mirándome…- La voz de Thor se interrumpe, mira al frente y observa como Loki le fulmina con la mirada, a su lado esta Fandral, viéndole divertido, parece que Sif no se da cuenta porque se pone en frente, y le da un beso, casi como un suspiro.

"_Mierda"_

La aparta con toda la amabilidad que es capaz de reunir, piensa que es un arranque desesperado, además no es como si no se hubieran besado antes, aunque en ese entonces no tenía esposo…

Sif se aparta y mira a Loki que esta mas cerca.

-Uh, lo siento su majestad, no lo vi- Se burla en la cara del pelinegro, y da una ligera inclinación, toma con delicadeza el fibroso brazo de Thor y le da una suave caricia, a Loki le asquea ese movimiento-Nos vemos mañana Thor…

El aludido no contesta, siente como la mirada envenenada de Loki le atraviesa.

-Nos vemos mañana Thor- Fandral inclina la cabeza hacia Loki en una reverencia que seria respetuosa si no fuera por que sus ojos recorren el delgado cuerpo del mago con malicia- Con tu permiso, Loki.

Thor espera a que Fandral se retire, pero lo que no espera es el movimiento repentino de Loki.

-Te acompaño- El castaño lo mira sorprendido.

-¿Disculpe?

-Vamos Fandral

-No-La voz como trueno llega a los oídos del pelinegro- Tu vienes conmigo Loki, puedes irte Fandral.

Su amigo se va pero porque tiene la ligera impresión de que, si se queda ahí parado, Thor es capaz de matarle, así que se retira con una mirada de disculpa en dirección de Loki, quien observa imperturbable. Cuando Fandral esta lejos Thor se adelanta y toma la mano de Loki, y es cuando se da cuenta de que cayo en una trampa, la imagen se esfuma, y presiente que el Loki real esta ya en la habitación, furioso se encamina adentro y en grandes zancadas llega al cuarto, gira la manija pero no cede, al contrario, Thor tiene que retirar la mano porque siente un repentino dolor en la palma, observa extrañado y ve como la piel esta quemada por el frio.

No le importa despertar a medio reino, comienza a gritar a la puerta, y a azotar su duro cuerpo contra ella.

-¡LOKI! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Mas gritos y es Frigga la única capaz de meter a su cuarto al colérico dios, y de persuadirlo para que no destruya con su Mjolnir todo el palacio, al otro lado de la pared, Loki si ha destruido la habitación con magia, siente la ira en cada célula de su cuerpo, tiene en sus manos el libro que le saco una sonrisa sincera en la mañana, sus dedos se crispan alrededor, seguirá adelante con lo planeado, no importa como, si para Thor, Loki no es mas que una apariencia, entonces a Loki no debe importarle lo que pueda llegar a pasarle a su esposo, si es que llega a concretarse su macabro plan.

**Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaannnnn. Ok no, jajá este no tiene mucha acción que digamos, pero ya mero, ya casiiii llegamos, veremos de que es capaz de hacer Loki.**

**Ya saben que estoy disponible a cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia.**


	6. Impulsos

**Notaron que me atrase un dia en la actualización Jajaja, que raro…**

**Pero bueno aquí esta de nuevo un capitulo mas, gracias muy especialmente a estas personas, o asgardianos o quien sea que me haya dado una muestra de cariño a mi y a mi historia:**

**LoversByHaters, Alden, GrayGay, Lu, y por los favoritos y los follow, Denny Dirtyview, idonothavenameyet (muy gracioso, de hecho) y .**

**A todos ustedes de nuevo gracias!**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 6. Impulsos.**

Ninguno de los dos durmió mucho, Thor por la furia hacia si mismo, hacia Sif, Fandral y hacia Loki. El ojiverde porque cada vez que cierra los ojos, presencia el toque casi fantasmal de los labios de Sif sobre los del rubio, estuvo consciente del escandalo que armo el dios en la noche, pero estoico no salió de la habitación, escucho la voz de Frigga, como lidio con la bestia que tenia por esposo. Pero no cedió.

En su mente ya estaba trazando diversos planes para lograr la primera parte de su encomienda, se levanto del suelo en el cual permaneció toda la noche y se baño, estaba colocándose los pantalones cuando un fuerte abrir y cerrar de puertas lo distrajo.

-¿¡Donde estas!?- Era muy tarde para poner otro hechizo en la puerta del baño, maldijo su estupidez, Thor abrió con rápido y tomo a Loki fuerte del brazo- Te juró que si te esfumas de nuevo, desearas no haber nacido…

La mirada de Thor estaba ensombrecida, unas ojeras pronunciadas delataban su condición, Loki supo que no estaba de humor para soportar uno de sus desplantes, y no seria tan tonto como para desafiarlo.

-Ayer llegue de un viaje de Nornheim y estaba esperando que me recibiera mi esposo solo, y lo único que obtengo es tu presencia pero con Fandral como tu perro faldero, cuando claramente te había prohibido que no lo vieras…

La voz contenía una furia solo comparable con la del hombre que estaba frente a él.

-A él no lo metas en esto- Los ojos azules de Thor refulgían por la ira, lo defendía, Loki defendía a su "amigo"- Tu Thor, me reclamas por la compañía inocente de Fandral, mientras que era Sif la que te besaba en los establos, pero… ¿Sabes por qué no te reclamo nada? Porque tú y yo no somos pareja, no comiences a confundirte, el hecho de aparentar no es que lo seamos, tú y yo no somos un matrimonio.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Quieres que me trague el cuento de que tú y Fandral no hacían nada?

-¡Ese no es el punto!-Loki empujaba el inmenso cuerpo del rubio con su dedo índice, trataba de no perder la paciencia- ¡Entiéndelo, que tu estúpido cerebro capte que TODO esto es una farsa!

Thor se dio la vuelta, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como fiera enjaulada, tenia que controlarse, las manos le temblaban y realmente no quería hacerle daño a Loki. Por fin suspiro y le dio la espalda, tratando de que su voz se escuchara lo mas serena posible.

-Para mi no es una farsa…-La risa socarrona de Loki perforo sus tímpanos, cerro los ojos con fuerza, se concentro en no moverse, se concentro en respirar acompasadamente.

-Disculpa, pero quien se estaba besuqueando con alguien abiertamente fuiste tú, a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, yo no te he faltado, nunca he dejado en duda tu supuesta "Honorabilidad", y tú sin embargo te paseas de aquí por allá como si en serio fueras el Dios benevolente y sabio que creen todos.

-Yo no fui quien beso a Sif

-No soy idiota Thor, no insultes mi inteligencia con unas palabras ensayadas y estúpidas, haz lo que se te venga en gana- Antes de que Thor pudiera contratacar, Loki ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, el rubio bajo la vista, reconoció el libro que le había obsequiado al pelinegro a penas en día anterior, se encontraba roto por la mitad.

Aun así no creía ser responsable de todo, que Sif hubiera tenido ese arranque no era problema de Thor, era consiente de que el cariño que sentía por su amiga le hacia perdonarle con facilidad, y de cegarse a lo que para todos era obvio, esta vez dejo que Loki creyera que había ganado, recogió el libro y le encomendó a un guardia que buscara alguien que lo arreglara, sin ánimos de desayunar se dispuso a ir con Odín para darle su informe. Padre de todo casi no salía de sus aposentos, el sueño de Odín estaba ya muy cerca y sus poderes se debilitaban de manera considerable, después iría a entrenar para desahogar todo lo que estaba resintiendo desde su ida a Jotunheim.

Loki sin embargo, cumplió con las apariencias, desayuno con Frigga, quien no menciono nada sobre el escandalo que montó Thor la noche anterior, e hizo las usuales preguntas de cortesía por Odín, a quien casi no veía, al terminar se dirigió a la biblioteca para entretenerse un poco.

Un gran ventanal en la zona sur de la habitación brindaba una cálida luz al cuarto, decidió por sentarse en el alfeizar, con un grueso volumen entre las delgadas piernas, unos sonidos llegaron lejanos y se digno a observar lo que había del otro lado de la ventana, que no era mas que Thor entrenando con Volstagg y, como ya era usual, Sif.

Decidió ignorarlos, sus ojos se enfocaron en aquellas letras que le seducían con descaro, pasaba sus largos dedos entre las paginas en un gesto hipnotizante, de vez en cuando detenía la mirada en algún hechizo, y atento se disponía a practicarlo, sus labios finos y bien delineados se entreabrían murmurando palabras mágicas, sus manos danzaban a un compas desconocido, y pronto lograba su cometido, los ojos verdes se detenían en algún párrafo para memorizarlo y su rostro armonioso adquiría un toque de sensual concentración.

No fue consciente de nada hasta que sintió algo sobre su espalda, la sensación fue abrumadora y se giro sorprendido, al instante se topo con los ojos azules de Thor, que le miraba desde la distancia, bajo el cobijo de un frondoso árbol, nadie mas que el observaba en su dirección, por unos instantes permanecieron mirándose como si nada los separara y estuvieran recostados en el suave pasto, sin importar el tiempo ni las circunstancias que los hubiera orillado a estar juntos. Pero Loki rompió el irresistible encanto, giro de nuevo y dando un pequeño gruñido se cambio de lugar, desapareciendo de la ventana, hasta encontrarse en el centro de la habitación, estaba apenas sentándose cuando se escucho el rechinar de la gran puerta.

Enfoco sus orbes y encontró a la mucama que se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita-desde de que lo halago, claro- y delante de ella estaba Frigga mirándole con una ternura, que muchas veces rogo en silencio a Farbauti.

La chica deposito una bandeja con comida, y Frigga se sentó a un lado de Loki, sonriendo cuando miro el grueso volumen que había estado hojeando.

-Creí que tendrías hambre, y supuse que no querrías bajar- Loki asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, muchas gracias Madre de todo.

-No sé que paso entre ustedes, pero te ruego que disculpes a Thor, es muy impulsivo en ocasiones, pero no es malo.

La personalidad maliciosa y cruel de Loki le hacia tratar de decirle sobre Thor, pero los ojos amables de Frigga le detenían, compuso una sonrisa melancólica y aparentando un suspiro de dolor, encontró una forma de despejar una duda que le venia acosando.

-Si, lo se, es solo que, es inevitable sentirme desplazado por la belleza de Lady Sif…

Madre de todo tardo un poco en relacionar las doloridas palabras de Loki, entonces le tomo una mano con la suya, acunándola, Loki sintió un repentino cariño por aquella diosa.

-No, Sif es hermosa sin duda, pero no dudes de tu propia belleza Loki, y mas de esta…- Frigga llevo la otra mano al corazón del ojiverde, una sensación cálida embargaba su pecho.

-¿Como lo sabe, Madre de todo? ¿Cómo sabe que no soy horrible por dentro?

Frigga suspiro y le acaricio el rostro.

-Porque unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos, no podrían pertenecer a un alma podrida- Sonrió y Loki sintió por lo que Farbauti nunca, él no era hermoso, él era un gigante de hielo, y su misión en Asgard lo confirmaba, Frigga continuo esta vez mas alegre- Y en cuanto a Sif, ella no te lo negare, siempre ha estado enamorada de Thor, después de un intenso entrenamiento se convirtió en guerrera, pero no solo lo hacia para ser diferente de las demás, sus motivos iban de la mano de su corazón, pero Thor no la ama, creo que ni siquiera tiene un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad. Mira Loki, es lógico tu miedo, ella tiene lo que tu no, y ella puede darle lo que tu no, pero una persona no se enamora por eso, no sé que paso entre ustedes desde el momento en el que llegaste a Asgard pero, sin duda alguna, es la primera vez que veo a Thor con esa mirada que compone cuando te ve… No dudes que el siente algo muy poderoso por ti, y eso, hijo mio, creí que era imposible…

Loki se quedo sin habla, un súbito rubor le asaltaba, Frigga rio ante su reacción, le acaricio el brazo y se encamino a la puerta, Loki no supo porque sintió tanto frio cuando ella salió después de despedirse, pero no podía permitirse aquello.

El sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando… estaba flaqueando en su determinación.

-No se lo que intentas Sif…- La mujer se sobresalto mas de la cuenta, giro y se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de Fandral.

-No sé de que hablas, ¿pasa algo?

Fandral rio con encanto.

-No quieras engañarme, ves a Thor con una intensidad casi animal…

-No digas estupideces, no hay nada en mi mirada.

-Claro- El rubio se sentó junto a su amiga- Planeas entrometerte ¿No?

-Vaya, ahora ¿eres adivino?

-¿Sabes porque se enloquecer a las mujeres?- Sif le miro de mala gana- Porque se como piensan… Y cuando una mujer ve de esa forma a alguien que ya tiene "dueño", es porque planea meterse a su cama y abrir las piernas…

Sif, sonrió con sorna.

-¡Quien lo diría, si tienes cerebro! Pensé que lo único que hacías bien, era complacer a las mujeres del reino, porque te diré que hasta en las peleas eres algo… Mediocre- Fandral fingió un bufido indignado, Sif lanzo una aguda mirada- ¿Y tú abrirás las piernas para el gigante? ¿O el será quien de las nalgas?

-Jajaja, depende…

En ese instante, Thor lanzo a Volstagg unos metros, y su estrepitosa risa se escucho por todo el jardín. Sif continuo, pero no alejo la mirada de lujuria del que consideraba su hombre.

-¿De que?

-De si haces un buen trabajo con Thor, entonces consolare a Loki y el calentara mis sabanas. Es un sano intercambio, tu te haces concubina del futuro rey, el futuro rey consigue un par de tetas; Loki sigue siendo frente a todos el esposo del Dios del trueno y por las noches le doy lo que su legitimo esposo no, y yo, bueno, estoy seguro que no estas ciega, y sabes que "El gigante", como tu lo llamas, pone rígido a cualquiera, no se como Thor ignora sus encantos.

-Porque Thor no es un idiota como tu, dudo que sienta otra cosa que no sea asco. Aun así, ¿Por qué le harías esto a tu amigo?

-Si Thor sintiera algo por Loki, aunque fuera pasión, no me atrevería a siquiera tocarlo…

-Así que piensas igual que yo…

-Si, lo de Thor con Loki es una farsa, y ambos sabemos que todo eso es para evitar una guerra con Jotunheim.

Sif sonrió despectiva, no importaba la apariencia de aquel sujeto, ella le daría a Thor lo que en realidad el buscaba, o lo que ella pensaba que buscaba, mientras Fandral se despidió de ella con un guiño pícaro, sabia a donde iría, y dispuesta a darle tiempo, reto a Thor a una batalla.

Loki escucho por segunda vez como la puerta se abría, alzo la mirada del libro y se topo con los ojos de Fandral, trato de reprimir un suspiro de hartazgo, realmente adoraba ser codiciado, pero si algo le molestaba era que le interrumpieran cuando estaba leyendo, tratando de recordar que debía ser amable, sonrió con fingida ternura.

Fandral, que estaba acostumbrado a cortejar desde las mas vírgenes mujeres, no sabia porque se sentía como un adolescente cuando Loki le miraba de esa forma, se dirigió a su lado, y con un movimiento el ojiverde le insto a que se sentara.

-Tu pueblo es asombroso…- Fandral se fijo en el libro que sostenía Loki, rozando conscientemente su suave mano tomo el libro con el pretexto de verlo mejor- Lo único que no entiendo es sobre Heimdall…

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia, y con galanura le explico todo acerca del Guardián de Asgard a lo que Loki escuchaba atentamente, sonriendo en su interior por la información que estaba recabando del guerrero.

-Oh, entonces… ¿Él no tiene un punto ciego?- A Fandral no se le hizo extraño la curiosidad del hechicero, después de todo, ¿Quién podría dudar de unos ojos tan hermosos?

-Se dice que no, y hasta ahora nadie ha podido lograrlo, pero si Padre de todo cae en el "Sueño de Odín", que lo hace vulnerable, ¿como seria posible que Heimdall no tuviera una debilidad?

Loki sonrió con malicia, al anochecer Fandral y el salieron de la biblioteca sin que el rubio supiera que en el bolsillo de aquel embustero ojiverde se encontraba una hoja arrancada de un antiguo libro de magia poderosa, e inalcanzable.

Thor se dirigía en grandes zancadas a la habitación de su esposo, se sentía como un chiquillo procurando que no le descubrieran, entro y después de culminar su misión salió lo mas inocentemente que pudo y se encamino a la propia, al llegar se quito la armadura y la ropa que cubría su varonil y fibroso cuerpo, camino despreocupado hacia el amplio baño, y dejo llevarse por el humo caliente del agua que caía cínica sobre el.

Saliendo se coloco unas delgadas ropas y se recostó con los brazos detrás de la nuca, el entrenamiento le había ayudado a descargar emociones que se habían quedado con el desde lo que paso con Loki, suspiro al recordar lo sereno y casi etéreo que se veía en la mañana en la biblioteca, si tan solo su rechazo no fuera tan doloroso y constante, Thor sabia que ahora estarían los dos durmiendo en la misma cama.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, donde volvía a marcar lo que tanto deseaba.

No escucho cuando la puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando pasar una delgada figura que se movía sigilosamente hacia su cama, y se metía entre las cobijas tocando el cuerpo caliente con suavidad.

Loki se despidió de Fandral justo en la entrada de su cuarto, suspiro cansinamente una vez que se vio envuelto en la soledad que le acompañaba desde su nacimiento, tal vez su única amiga.

Se sentó sobre la mullida cama y se topo con el libro que había roto en la mañana, ahora finamente recompuesto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabia muy bien quien había hecho aquello, y esta vez cedió a lo que el llamaba "absurdos sentimientos", y se dirigió a la habitación contigua.

Abrió con cuidado, y observo ayudado con la luz de la luna la silueta de Thor que respiraba con parsimonia, dio unos pasos más cuando algo se movió. Poco a poco Sif fue saliendo de las sabanas, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo del rubio y el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Lo lamento, el esta cansado- Loki le miro entre sorprendido y furioso, la voz socarrona de Sif, convertida en un odioso susurro cortaba el espeso silencio que se había instalado en la habitación- Por cierto, para la otra, toca la puerta por favor.

Esas palabras atravesaron a Loki e hirieron su orgullo, no por nada era el Dios de las Mentiras, las Travesuras… El Engaño.

-Oh ya veo, no pensé que la honorable Lady Sif, se bajara las bragas a la primera oportunidad… ¿Estas satisfecha? Lograste el titulo de prostituta del futuro rey- Lanzo una mirada asesina a Thor, mientras Sif sorprendida por una respuesta tan tranquila observaba iracunda a Loki que seguía en la puerta, con un hechizo, este provoco que Thor se despertara abruptamente, miro a los lados, y no pudo procesar a tiempo los eventos que habían sucedido en su inconciencia- Ah mira, Thor me lo hubieras dicho antes, no tienes por qué usar tu cama, la nuestra es mas amplia, a mi no me importaría dormir con Fandral, o con quien se ofrezca, ya lo sabes…

-¿Q…?- Thor no pudo defenderse, porque Loki salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza, se mordía los labios en un intento de detener los sollozos que se galopaban en su garganta, y solo su orgullo logro sostenerlo cuando toda la tristeza y la furia que sentía amenazaban con tirarlo del puente Bifrost, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, escucho como alguien gritaba tras de él, no se detuvo hasta llegar a las caballerizas, escogió un fuerte caballo negro, y emprendió a toda marcha.

Pudo ver como Thor, aun semidesnudo llegaba corriendo hasta donde él había estado segundos antes, Loki temeroso de que lo siguiera creo replicas de el mismo y dejo que estas se encargaran, mientras el seguía el camino que había trazado en su mente a penas en la mañana, rogando por no perderse en aquel reino desconocido.

Podía ver frente a sus ojos a Sif junto a Thor, su mente invocaba imágenes irreales, las manos de Thor en las caderas de aquella mujer, sus labios, su lengua, unas terribles nauseas le asaltaron, las lagrimas le nublaron la vista, justo llego al punto donde ejecutaría el hechizo.

Bajo a toda velocidad, y vomito, asqueado por lo que acababa de pasar, se desplomo y encogiéndose sobre si, lloro, esta vez de ira.

Olvidándose de Frigga, de Fandral y de todo lo que había logrado apreciar de Asgard, se irguió con los ojos verdes refulgiendo por el deseo de venganza, levanto sus manos y comenzó a recitar palabras antiguas, su gesto concentrado y su corazón retumbándole en los oídos.

Pronto el hechizo estuvo consumado, y frente a sus ojos se extendió el portal hacia Jotunheim, se adentro decidido, impulsado por el dolor de la traición.

Llego pronto con Laufey que ya estaba enterado de su presencia.

-Pensé que ya te habías regalado a los Asgardianos, Loki.

-He hecho lo que me pediste, este portal estará siempre abierto, invisible para todos excepto para mi, crúzalo y estarás en el reino de Asgard.

-Tal vez no fue un desperdicio el dejarte vivir… muy bien, todo sigue como lo planeamos.

Sabiendo que ya no tenia nada que hacer allí, Loki regreso el camino andado, y pronto se encontró en el bosque Asgardiano.

Suspiro derrotado, Farbauti siempre se lo dijo, que era un estúpido, esta vez sus palabras heladas le perforaban con fuerza, porque era cierto, en ese instante se sintió el ser mas tonto del universo por haberse enamorado de aquel Dios inalcanzable.

Se quedo sentado sobre el frio pasto, con los arboles de compañía, y el caballo que le había sacado de aquel palacio maldito, ahora mas que nada el impulso de venganza le seducía y le gritaba para que le oyera, para que le escuchara a el mas que a su corazón roto.

**JSHFJSAHFKJAFKJA Jajaja no este pues ya saben que aquí estoy para lo que se les ofrezca :DDD y además seria muy feliz con reviews, solo es un comentario de pasada :D**


	7. Cayendo

**Uno mas, cada vez acercándonos al fin! Jaja De nuevo, ya se que no he respondido directamente a varios, discúlpenme sinceramente, no tengo mucho tiempo prefiero contestar las muestra de aceptación, actualizando cada semana, espero que no se molesten mucho :S.**

**Pero no me olvido de ninguno de ustedes, y muchísimas gracias a:**

**GrayGay**

**nameless666**

**LoversByHaters**

**VFromMasyaf**

**idonothavenameyet**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 7. Cayendo.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí sentado? Tres horas, tal vez cuatro, ya ni siquiera sentía el frio de la noche que poco a poco se convertía en madrugada, ya no quedaban mas que rastros salinos invisibles en su rostro, y los ojos hinchados, el caballo se había recostado a su lado y Loki se confortaba con su calor, sonrió irónico, solo le importaba a los animales.

Se levanto suspirando lastimeramente, los ojos grandes del equino le observaron fijamente, el hechicero sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hocico. ¿En verdad estaba tan solo?

Camino hacia lo que el creía era la salida del bosque mentalizándose para lo que venia, después de algunos metros, unos sonidos lo alertaron, el caballo se removía nervioso, por un segundo Loki pensó que seria Thor, buscándole para decirle que todo había sido una mentira, pero al ver a la persona que emergía de los arboles, no pudo sino lastimarse mas.

-¡Loki, por Odín, aquí estas!

-¿Fandral? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Un suspiro salió de la boca del rubio.

-Me entere de lo que paso…

Loki fingió demencia, para saber que tanto se había dicho en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sif no debió hacerlo, no te preocupes nadie mas lo sabe, Thor me encomendó el buscarte.

¿Cuántas habían sido? 5 o 6 palabras que confirmaron lo que Loki estaba temiendo… Sin poder soportarlo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para que no saliera el sollozo rebelde que deseaba delatar su condición. Pero Fandral, inteligente y astuto supo lo que pasaba, e independientemente de sus sentimientos, sintió un repentino dolor por lo que pasaba Loki, deseaba ya no dejar que aquellos ojos verdes refulgieran por la lagrimas de nuevo. Se acercó con cautela, y abrazo a Loki con fuerza, él le ayudaría a olvidar, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su amigo para que dejara en libertad a alguien que no amaba… O tal vez si, si es que lo que el creyó escuchar fue cierto, aquel grito desgarrador de una doncella lastimada.

Thor se dio cuenta de la trampa muy tarde, cuando quiso enmendar su error, ya había perdido el rastro de Loki, como le había dolido verle así, de pie en el marco de la gran puerta de mármol, frio como la expresión en el rostro del hechicero, cuando cayo en cuenta de lo sucedido, lo primero que pudo atinar a hacer fue incorporarse rápidamente, tirando a Sif en el camino, se acomodó el pantalón de manta, y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo tras la persona que le había cambiado, pero Loki era mas rápido, su cuerpo ágil y esbelto parecía ser impulsado por el viento nocturno de Asgard, no pudo alcanzarlo, llego a las caballerizas en el momento en el que Loki salía montado en un imponente caballo negro, grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del pelinegro, y fue cuando se encamino a montar el también.

Y ahora estaba de regreso, caminando descalzo por los pasillos del palacio, sentía temblar de la furia, en el camino encontró a Fandral que se notaba apurado, lo ignoro y se dirigió a su habitación donde rogaba que siguiera Sif.

Y así fue, la mujer vestía una suave tela sobre su curvilíneo cuerpo, el cabello rubio y espeso cayéndole en la espalda, Thor sintió asco de la sonrisa socarrona que portaba aquella que desconocía como su amiga de tantos años, sin saber muy bien porque, poseído tal vez por la furia de los rayos que manipulaba, se acercó a ella y le tomo del cabello con fuerza jalándolo y atrayéndola hacia él.

-¡AHHH!- Los ojos de Sif solo proyectaban un miedo irrefrenable, y una sorpresa inminente- ¡THOR SUELTAME, DEJAME, ME DUELE!

Thor sujeto con más fuerza, quería arrancarle el cabello de tajo, quería que sufriera, ella y no Loki.

-¡¿DOLERTE?!- Sif tembló de terror- ¿¡DOLERTE SIF!? No "amiga mía" esto no es nada comparable con lo que provocaste.

Aventó a Sif al suelo, la mujer cayo provocando un horrible sonido, se incorporo con rapidez y se recargo en la pared, con los ojos en lágrimas.

-¿Lo que provoque? ¡Thor te hice un maldito favor! Te quite a esa aberración de ti, él lo sabe, ahora ese maldito gigante de hielo sabe el lugar que le corresponde- Rio despectiva, ahogada en multitud de sentimientos como para darse cuenta del rostro desfigurado por la ira de Thor- Un apestado, una escoria, algo que ni siquiera merece el est…

El sonido de la fuerte mano del rubio impactando en la mejilla de Sif se extendió con un eco, la mujer sintió su cabeza desprenderse, ¿aquella era la fuerza del Dios del rayo?, Thor no le dio un respiro, acometió de nuevo en su bello rostro, dejando marcas de sus dedos en las pálidas y tersas mejillas, los gritos de dolor y tristeza de la guerrera cruzaban sus tímpanos, pero lo que quería era matarla. "_Se atrevió a dañarlo, a ofenderlo… A el, a Loki…"_

-¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI DE EL, TE LO ADVIERTO SIF! ¡SI VUELVES A HACER ALGO QUE LO DAÑE, DE CUALQUIER MALDITO MODO, TE JURO QUE YO SERE QUIEN TE MATE! ¡LE DICES A EL ESCORIA, PERO TU FUISTE QUIEN SE METIO EN MI CAMA, TU ERES LA ESCORIA, NUNCA PENSE QUE MI "MEJOR AMIGA" ERA UNA PUTA CON EL FIN DE LASTIMAR LO MAS SAGRADO QUE TENGO!

Un repentino valor acometió a la rubia, se levanto temblorosa, pero envenenada de dolor, miro a los ojos a la persona que había amado tanto, sentía su rostro adormecido, a penas y pudo hablar.

-¿Lo mas sagrado?- una risa débil salió de su garganta, una risa de incredulidad y de repentino conocimiento- Tu no lo amas… no lo amas… ¡NO LO AMAS!... no… Padre de Todo me lo dijo…

El cerebro del Dios solo proceso una parte de toda la palabrería de Sif, se acercó con brusquedad y tomo de la tela a la mujer, alzándola con rudeza.

-¿Qué te dijo mi padre!- Sif a penas y enfoco sus ojos en los azules, palideció un poco al darse cuenta de su imprudencia- ¡CONTESTAME!

-Yo… yo… nada…

-Escúchame con atención Sif, si regreso y no te encuentro en el mismo lugar en el cual estas tirada, te buscare y esta vez no serán bofetadas, ¿entendiste?

Thor sabía muy bien que Sif no diría nada por lealtad máxima a Odín, gruño como una bestia encabritada, y aventó a la guerrera contra la pared, dejándola con el orgullo roto.

Tenia que llegar al final de eso, y esta vez, protegería de Loki, incluso de Odín… Se dirigió a la habitación conyugal y se coloco el resto de la ropa, para salir en busca del hechicero, trazando un plan en su mente para descubrir la verdad.

Loki ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado abrazado de Fandral, si no hasta que unos fríos labios se posaron en los suyos, un gesto delicado y que sin embargo lo dejo mas helado. Sintió como una lengua trataba de hacerse paso de entre sus labios, y esta vez un pensamiento egoísta acudió a su mente… ¿Qué mas daba si le correspondía el gesto a Fandral? Era atento y no le interesaba que Loki fuera un Jotun, gustaba de él, y bueno, ¿era tan malo desear no sentirse tan solo?

Abrió los labios poco a poco, sintiendo la suavidad del musculo ajeno, cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, el beso se volvió mas hambriento, mas necesitado. Fandral necesitaba desahogar el deseo que sentía por el pelinegro, y Loki necesitaba borrar las marcas invisibles que Thor había dejado en su cuerpo, y en su alma.

Pronto la mano del castaño se posiciono en la breve cintura, atrayéndolo mas al cuerpo febril, se separaron por aire, y Fandral sin tiempo que perder comenzó un recorrido húmedo desde la mandíbula de Loki, pasando por su cuello, extasiándose del aroma, de la suavidad de aquella piel pálida.

El moreno se estremecía con cada huella impresa en su piel, pero algo andaba mal. No se estremecía de placer, se estremecía porque lo que estaba haciendo _estaba mal_, al principio se creyó un loco. Fandral lo recargo a un árbol cercano y ambos cayeron poco a poco en el suave pasto.

¿Por qué si Thor se acostaba con Sif, él no podía hacerlo con Fandral? De repente la saliva de Fandral parecía ser acido, las manos que recorrían lujuriosas su cuerpo y que empezaban a desatar algunos lazos le parecían impropias, notaba como Fandral parecía cada vez mas desesperado, mas ansioso; y sin embargo el seguía igual de vacío, aun sentía el tacto del rayo en su piel. Ya no quería seguir, ya no quería estar allí, lo único que deseaba era acostarse en su cama, y sufrir en silencio, esperando el amanecer.

-Fandral…- En un movimiento el castaño rozo su miembro con el cuerpo de Loki y gimió ronco, el mago empezó a hacer amago de separarse, una mano mas firme del guerrero lo sostuvo del brazo, tratando de abrir los botones de la ropa, Fandral no tenia intenciones de detenerse, quería poseerlo, quería hacerlo olvidar- ¡Fandral!

Loki le empujo algo molesto.

-Ya no, perdón, pero yo…- No pudo acabar porque el castaño esta vez se abalanzo mas salvaje a su delgado cuerpo, presionándolo contra el suelo- ¿Qué? ¡¿Fandral que demonios?! ¡Te dije que me soltaras!

Sintió como le lamia el cuello con lascivia, y una sensación de asco le acometió, estaba a punto de hacer un hechizo cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Fandral se separaba con fuerza, abrió los ojos.

-¡DEJALO!- Thor sostenía con fuerza al castaño, quien se notaba claramente asustado- Te advierto algo Fandral, si vuelves a tocarlo me encargare de cortarte las malditas manos yo mismo… ¿Entendiste?

Lo soltó, y se encamino a un sorprendido Loki, le tomo de la muñeca y levantándolo comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el palacio, con los celos quemándole cada célula. Loki recupero poco a poco la lucidez y se detuvo abruptamente, tratando de soltarse de la fuerte mano del dios en su muñeca.

-¡SUELTAME!- Thor parecía no hacer caso, porque con un rápido movimiento lo cargo, sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza las delgadas piernas, y caminando rápido hacia el palacio.

De repente sintió un agudo dolor en el hombro, sabia que había pasado, pero tenia prioridades y aunque sintió como algo tibio resbalaba por su espalda, no hizo caso y firme llego pronto al castillo, con Loki sobre su hombro.

Se encamino a su habitación, y como había ordenado, allí estaba Sif, horrible después de los golpes y con la mirada vacía, bajo a Loki, y solo entonces pudo comprobar como este sostenía una daga de hielo, enrojecida con su propia sangre. Sonrió, sabia que las cosas no serian fáciles. Cerró la puerta con llave, sabía que Loki en ese momento estaba intentando un hechizo para abrir la puerta, pero esta no se abriría si no era con la pequeña llavecilla y se encamino hacia la mujer.

-No se porque estoy aquí, pero te ordeno que me dejes salir- La voz viperina de Loki en lugar de hacerle enfadar, le anestesio un poco lo que venia sintiendo desde que le vio con Fandral- No tengo interés en ti, ni en tu prostituta privada.

-Yo no me acosté con ella- Loki lanzo un bufido, iba a darse la vuelta cuando vio como Thor tomaba del brazo a Sif haciendo demasiado presión, la guerrera compuso una mueca de dolor, el rubio la lanzo al centro de la habitación, donde cayo de rodillas, totalmente humillada. Definitivamente esa no era la actitud de dos amantes- Dile lo que paso.

Sif lanzo una mirada envenenada a Loki, aun tenia un orgullo que salvar, el mago no podía despegar sus esmeraldas de la rubia, le causo impacto la condición en la que estaba, ¿Quién la había golpeado? Thor chasqueo la lengua y con su mano empujo la cabeza de Sif hacia abajo, provocando que a mujer soltara un débil gemido de dolor.

-No lo veas tan deliberadamente, él es tu superior, y ahora te hice una jodida pregunta, ¿acaso eres estúpida? Contesta si no quieres otro adorno en tu linda cara.

El pelinegro pudo ver como gruesas lagrimas caían al piso, si hubiera sido otra persona, Loki hubiera sentido lastima, ¿a que se refería Thor? Estaba meditando cuando la voz débil de Sif llego hasta el.

-Thor y yo… no hicimos nada…- Loki abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, Thor empujo de nuevo la rubia cabeza, y ella soltó un sollozo- Yo me metí a su cuarto, el, ni siquiera sabia que estaba ahí…

Parecía que para el rubio eso era más que suficiente, porque la tomo de los cabellos, y arrastrándola la saco fuera de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta después.

-Lo ves, yo no te engañe, no he estado con nadie desde lo que paso en Jotunheim- Se acercó con paso moderado hacia su pareja- Nunca te haría daño Loki…

El pelinegro reacciono, con un hábil movimiento conjuro una daga y derrumbo a Thor sobre la cama, con el a horcajadas, posiciono el objeto peligrosamente a su garganta.

-¿Y como sé que es verdad? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una mentira?- Presiono con el arma, y Thor le miro sin amago de contratacar.

-Eres el Dios de las mentiras y el engaño… Tú sabrás si miento.

Loki se fijo en los ojos claros, y después observo como la camisa de Thor estaba manchada de sangre por la herida que el mismo había provocado. Poco a poco fue disolviendo la magia de la daga, esfumándola entre sus dedos.

Mientras los ojos verdes, se posicionaron sobre los azules, tratando de encontrar un motivo por el cual odiarle mas que amarle, con cuidado Thor alzo una mano, acariciando la mejilla tersa de Loki, el sol saliendo poco a poco, rozando con sus rayos al hechicero, quien no se movió ni se alejó de la mano que firme iba moviéndose hacia su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él. Loki decidió que tal vez era hora de dejarse llevar un poco, saber si aquel cosquilleo, aquella magia que no sabe manejar solo lo puede provocar Thor, o fue una coincidencia. Dejo que el mayor lo inclinara poco a poco, ninguno de los dos cerraba los ojos, pronto estuvo inclinado sobre el pecho fuerte de Thor, sintiendo la pesada respiración en su piel, Loki sintió un deseo irrefrenable, sobreponiéndose a todo el rencor. Se fueron acercando, al principio la sombra de un beso, labios contra labios, y Asgard podría quemarse entero sin que ambos dioses se den cuenta, porque por fin, después de tanto esperar; el beso se profundiza, el anhelo por sentirse es demasiado grande, Thor presiona la nuca de Loki para juntarlo mas a su cuerpo, este abre un poco los labios, porque Thor ha sacado la punta de su lengua para delinear el inferior del pelinegro, la introduce lento, pidiendo permiso, sintiendo la suavidad, encuentra la lengua del mago y nadie sabe quien gimió primero, pero el tacto fue tan enloquecedor que bien pudo no haber sido ninguno. Las lenguas danzan a un compas sincronizado, y en una ataque de desahogo, Loki muerde con fuerza provocando que Thor se muestre mas febril que antes, acomoda sus grandes manos en las caderas, sin dejar de besarle, acomoda en delgado cuerpo y se separan solo por necesidad, toman un poco de aire, y Thor no da tregua, besa de nuevo, quiere grabarse el dulce sabor, sentir una y otra vez la suavidad de la lengua de Loki, quien aun en horcajadas se aferra a los hombros del rubio, se sostiene porque siente su cabeza darle vueltas, su magia corre descontrolada, y sospecha que Thor lo siente.

Las manos finas bajan a su pecho, y en medio de un renovado beso, Thor gime de dolor. Es entonces cuando Loki se separa un poco, el rubio gruñe y el ojiverde no puede evitar sonreír internamente por eso, se ven a los ojos, y todo lo que se dicen en esa simple mirada es tan intenso, tan intimo, que Loki se sonroja, provocando una sonrisa cálida en Thor, quien le acaricia el rostro sintiendo la suave piel, cuanto anhela volver a percibirla contra la suya, esta vez sin ninguna presión. Solo el y Loki, desnudos en alma y cuerpo.

Mira como Loki dirige su derecha a la herida que empieza a molestar, y comienza a susurrar palabras que nunca entenderá y de las cuales tiene celos, porque solo son ellas y el pelinegro como si estuvieran haciéndose el amor mutuamente, Thor empieza a salivar, su hombría empieza a doler, y siente a Loki que también esta rígido arriba de él, poco a poco empieza a sentir un frescor en donde antes había escozor, una luz verdosa envuelve la mano de Loki y el la dirige a la herida que infligió, termina y sonríe tímido. Thor sospecha que no es consiente de lo que desencadena aquel acto. Se dicen gracias con la mirada y esta vez Thor le toma de la cintura y con un movimiento el queda arriba del estilizado cuerpo, deposita un beso casto en su frente y otro mas necesitado en los finos labios, mordiendo un poco, provocando un gemido que le enloquece, se dirige al cuello y comienza a depositar un suave beso cuando nota una pequeña marca rojiza.

Es de su supuesto amigo, Fandral se atrevió a marcar lo que le corresponde… Esta vez algo mas furioso, muerde la piel suave y fragante, Loki suelta un grito pero se agarra con fuerza a la fornida espalda, Thor lame la zona y succiona un poco, va repartiendo nuevas marcas en el pálido cuello, y ambos se mueven buscando mas contacto, es en esa búsqueda cuando sienten algo, una postura donde ambos miembros endurecidos hacen fricción el uno con el otro, y aquel movimiento fue tan desquiciante y placentero que gimen al unísono.

-Perdóname…- Thor comienza a desatar con desesperación la ropa de Loki, pero todo es demasiado confuso y rápido que esta comenzando a desgarrarla- Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho…

El pelinegro esta sumido en un vórtice de emociones, pero las palabras le llegan claras, y ya no le importa nada más que el rendirse a sus sentimientos… Ama a Thor, y sufrir por negarlo es algo que no le place hacer.

-Si- De nuevo ese movimiento y siente su cuerpo arder- Ahh, si yo…- Comienza a sentir como el rubio rasga sus ropas y poco a poco queda al descubierto- Te perdono.

Esta a punto de atraer el rostro de Thor a sus labios cuando el repentino sonar de unas campanas les interrumpe, campanas incesantes, Thor maldice a todos los dioses, y se incorpora un poco, lo suficiente para ver a su pareja con los mechones negros señalando a todas las direcciones, los labios hinchados, las mejillas con un rojo incitante, puede ver las marcas que ya se están tornando violetas en su níveo cuello, y la piel del pecho perlada de sudor. Tiene ganas de hacerle el amor, pero sabe que significa esos sonidos. Intrusos en Asgard…

Le besa con ternura, y ambos saltan cuando a lo lejos se escucha una explosión.

-Loki, debo ir, escucha, no salgas- Le acaricia el rostro, siente un repentino sentimiento de angustia- Promete que no saldrás.

-Pero puedo ser de ayuda

-¡No!- Se esta colocando la armadura, mas explosiones, gritos a lo lejos, siente el deseo de lucha correr por sus venas- Aun no sé que pasa, y si llega a ser peligroso y te sucede algo…

Loki entiende, pero no deja de sentirse enfadado, él puede protegerse. Aun así no contradice a su cónyuge, Thor le toma el rostro con una mano y le acerca para darle un beso necesitado y que sabe a miedo por algo que aun no acontece, Loki siente el impulso de obligarlo a quedarse, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Thor ya ha salido por la puerta, con el eco de un "_Espérame" en el aire._

Y es cuando el hechicero conecta los hechos, y abre los ojos por el miedo y el descubrimiento.

Gigantes de hielo… Los que él ha permitido entrar…

**Por Merlín! Pues ya casi llegamos al fin de esta historia, calculo que otros dos capítulos y esta locura acaba… me pondré a llorar en una esquina! Jajá pues, he aquí un capitulo decisivo, porque por fin el jovencito Loki ya acepto que ama al lelo de Thor y pues mucho amor que es interrumpido (¬¬) por gigantes… Espero no haber ofendido, o hecho enojar a alguien por la manera en que trato a Sif en este capitulo, pero para mí que se lo merecía… Como sea gracias y ya falta poco!**

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte (no eso no), ya saben que aquí estoy!**


	8. Victimas

**Penúltimo! Que les parece un epilogo, bueno jajá depende de ustedes claro, yo tengo planeado uno, pero si ustedes en el capitulo final me mandan al Hel entonces pues no creo que quieran un epilogo… **

**Ya saben, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a estas personas que siguen esta historia:**

**imperialmoon**

**nameless666**

**GrayGay**

**idonothavenameyet**

**VFromMasyaf**

**JulioRZ7 (Muchas gracias, no pensé que un hombre leyera esta historia, I have a lot of feelings XD)**

**LoversByHaters**

**Me van a querer matar… Este es el link de la imagen que me inspiro, a penas acabo de entender que la imagen hace referencia Troya… bueno errores técnicos... Pero bueno gracias a estas dos imágenes esta historia fue creada:**

post/18102496999/guess-who-just-watched-troy-again-yup-that

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 8. Victimas.**

Una figura se mueve nerviosa por toda la habitación, que desde hace un rato perdió el calor que tenia cuando se encontraron, Loki no sabe que hacer con las manos, de vez en cuando se escuchan truenos y ve los imponentes rayos caer sobre el suelo Asgardiano y es imposible que no tiemble de miedo, porque sabe que allí mismo Thor esta luchando con todo su poder, el poderoso Thor, él mejor que nadie ha sido testigo de lo que es capaz de hacer, con toda esa furia que parece soldada a su alma, y sin embargo TIEMBLA DE MIEDO. No por él, no por los asgardianos, si no por Thor… porque no importa cuan fuerte se diga que es, no importa que cuando la ira le recorre hasta la tierra cimbre con sus rayos… Loki sigue viendo a la persona que ama en peligro, y aunque quiere pensar que la sangre que derramo hoy por Loki, no la derramara de nuevo ni por Asgard, sabe que no es así.

Después del sonido de una explosión, Loki se desespera, completamente histérico invoca un hechizo, y al minuto siguiente tiene puesta la armadura, sale y se topa con una sirvienta con la cara pálida y se le ve en los ojos el miedo, Loki se permite pensar por un momentos si así miraba su gente cuando fue masacrada, sigue su camino pero la mujer se inclina solemne, llamado su atención.

-Príncipe, mi señor- No le da tiempo de seguir, porque el suelo tiembla, y con el, el raciocinio de Loki, casi embiste a la mujer que grita a sus espaldas cosas inentendibles, porque el solo tiene cabeza para Thor.

Corre lo más rápido que puede, todo seria mas fácil si en el palacio hubieran dejado un solo caballo, tropieza con niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres muertos de miedo, quisiera desaparecerlos a todos, pronto ve en donde esta la batalla.

Cada vez respira mas rápido, siente que mientras no vea a Thor su mundo no tendrá eje, esta mareado por la carrera y siente sus oídos explotarle, pareciera que tuviera grabados en su tímpano todos los gritos.

Ve a los gigantes, altísimos, gente que siempre lo repudio por no ser igual y que sin embargo les dio la llave para entrar a Asgard, y ve a los guerreros asgardianos, orgullosos como el mito que les precede, la gente que traiciono, un Jotun le ataca y el invoca unas dagas plateadas, lanzándolas, cortando el viento e incrustándose en el pecho del gigante, es cuando siente el suelo vibrar debajo de él, un trueno llena sus oídos, y sabe que Thor esta a unos pasos, ve como un gigante sale disparado, y allí esta, el rubio gritando como bestia, luchando por su pueblo, Loki se da cuenta que un Jotun se aproxima a el de lado izquierdo, pero el guerrero esta ocupado con otros tres, con un hechizo distrae la atención del gigante y la enfoca en el. Crea unos clones, e invoca una espada helada, con un hábil movimiento, como un felino se agazapa y salta con la espada, perforando su garganta, sangre Jotun, su raza, salpicándole en la mejilla. Cae con elegancia, y ayuda a Thor con un par más de Jotun.

Loki cree que el dolor sordo en su pecho se disolverá ahora, pero solo se intensifica y cuando se topa con las irises azules, se vuelve casi palpable la angustia.

Thor no tenia ni idea de donde salían tantos gigantes, ¿no se habían extinguido ya? ¿No, el mismo los había masacrado? Tres vinieron a su encuentro, estaba ocupándose de ellos cuando una esbelta figura paso por un lado, y Thor escucho el bramido de un gigante en aquella dirección, por un momento se creyó loco, porque Loki no estaría ahí, peleando; estaría en el palacio resguardándose, para que no presencie de nuevo el horror de la guerra. Termina con aquellos pero viene un par mas, y es entonces cuando la misteriosa figura que el rubio se niega a creer que sea Loki, pelea junto a él, se sincronizan, mientras Thor golpea con Mjolnir, aquel hombre golpea con magia, y es entonces cuando el guerreo no puede seguir engañándose a si mismo… Loki esta ahí, luchando junto a él.

Los Jotun caen, y Thor se gira hacia Loki, y se encuentra con las orbes esmeraldas, ¿Por qué esta ahí? ¿No sabe que su presencia hace que Thor tema aun mas por el? Tiene que gritar para hacerse oír a través de los sonidos de la batalla.

-LOKI- El aludido parece relajarse, y le mira aun mas profundo- ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ? TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS EN EL PALACIO.

Una flecha desviada es detenida por uno de sus hechizos, el mago frunce el ceño.

-NO ES EL MOMENTO THOR, CONCENTRATE- Mas gigantes y Thor tiene que dejar de verlo, porque le atacan con fiereza, termina y se gira hacia Loki. Un Jotun se aproxima fiero a su dirección, Thor iracundo, empuña su martillo, esta dispuesto a atacar, pero no lo hace porque Loki espera el momento, salta, esquiva un golpe en el aire y con una espada de hielo corta la yugular. Thor ríe, entiende que Loki puede cuidarse solo, y que esa fachada casi femenina es eso, pura fachada, una manzana que esconde el mas letal veneno.

Se concentra en su propia lucha, aunque ese presentimiento que le acometió desde que las campanas de guerra sonaron, no han desaparecido, al contrario se han intensificado, un aviso de sangre, y tal vez muerte.

Loki termina con otro mas, y ve a su izquierda, vislumbra a Hogun y Volstagg luchando con un grupo, y del otro lado esta Fandral, malherido y tratando de mantener un ritmo en la pelea, esta a punto de ayudarlo cuando ve como un gigante sale de la nada y corre hacia un punto detrás de el… donde esta Thor, se gira y el Jotun ya lo ha mandado varios metros mas allá, es ahí donde todo parece estar en cámara lenta.

Pelean, Thor se defiende y ataca. Loki corre pero esta muy lejos. Thor impacta su martillo en el cráneo, la sangre sale como un chorro manchando su rostro. Loki corre pero sigue lejos. Un Jotun detrás de Thor, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Loki sigue demasiado lejos. Una espada enterrándose a un costado del príncipe de Asgard, encontrando una coartadura en su armadura, penetrando la piel y algunos órganos. Loki por fin llega, con un grito colérico atraviesa al Jotun con una espada que hace un momento estaba olvidada, no deja de incrustarla hasta que no siente que el mango topa con el pecho, quiere descuartizarlo pero Thor es quien requiere su atención.

Loki corre tropezándose en el camino, Thor trata de levantarse pero no puede, el dolor es muy intenso, se toca y ve como su mano se impregna rápidamente de sangre, Loki llega a su lado y casi se desploma, ve la herida y sus ojos se vuelven agua, Thor se enamora de esa visión.

-Eh, Loki… no es nghh… no es- Loki lo calla, porque retira la mano de Thor de la zona y ve con terror el tamaño de la herida y la sangre que mana a chorros.

-No… Thor no te muevas, aguanta, ¿si?- Loki ve como Thor recrea una breve sonrisa y palidece más y mas, a lo lejos ve a los guerreros que quedan en pie y grita con toda sus fuerza- ¡AYUDENME, THOR ESTA HERIDO! Thor… estarás bien…

El rubio llama la atención del mago con una mano en su rostro, se miran a los ojos, y Thor deposita un beso en los labios de Loki que lo dejan frio.

-No te vayas…

Son las ultimas palabras que pronuncia el heredero al trono, porque se desmaya en los brazos de Loki, al tiempo en el que Hogun y Volstagg llegan y lo suben al caballo, Loki también monta y lleva a Thor al palacio, pronunciando palabras al aire.

-No lo hare… te lo juro… te lo juro

Frigga esperaba ansiosa, había mandado a preparar la sala de sanación en el instante en el que el mensajero llego con la noticia de que Thor, el Dios del rayo estaba herido de gravedad, miro y a lo lejos noto como llegaban unos caballos, Loki montado en uno negro, imponente, como anunciando desgracia, el hechicero desmonto y con ayuda de Hogun bajaron a Thor, colocaron cada brazo en los hombros de ambos y corrieron, la diosa les dio la indicación de continuar hasta la sala, y una vez allí ella misma quito los ropajes de su hijo para que los curanderos lo atendieran. Miro como Volstagg entraba con un Fandral mal herido y los tres se dirigieron a los cuartos menores, entonces se encamino hacia Loki que miraba como ausente como atendían a su pareja.

-Loki… hijo… todo estará bien, vamos, tienes que ir a curarte.

-No, me quedare hasta que sepa que Thor esta bien…

Frigga observo con desolación como lagrimas caían de las comisuras de los ojos verdes, entendió que Loki ni siquiera era consciente del llanto silencioso que derramaba. Lo abrazo con fuerza, porque entendía su sentir, ella lo había vivido cuando un Odín mas joven llegaba en mal estado por protegerla a ella y a su gente.

-Entiendo… todo estará bien, Loki.

Porque su hijo, su único hijo no podría morir… ¿verdad?

Se encamino entonces al cuarto continuo, para saber que había pasado.

Odín sabia de la noticia, el mismo hubiera ido a defender a su pueblo al lado de su primogénito, pero el letargo estaba ahora mas cerca, cuestión de días u horas, cuando su esposa entro llorando y se lanzo a sus brazos, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza, y tratar de calmarla, una vez que la reina pudo hablar correctamente se entero entonces de todo lo sucedido con Thor.

-Hogun me dijo que si no fuera por Loki… ese gigante lo hubiera…

-¿Me estas diciendo que el príncipe de esos gigantes, lo salvo?- El repentino tono que Odín uso al referirse a Loki, puso a Frigga alerta.

-Loki, se llama Loki.

-Frigga…- Antes de que Odín continuara Frigga entendió algo, le miro perspicaz y continuo.

-Odín, ¿hay algo que no me has dicho?

El anciano suspiro, sabia que su mujer no se detendría ante nada para saber la verdad detrás de la "verdad", así que le conto por qué Thor fue a Jotunheim, de como Farbauti le dio la información acerca de la descendencia de Laufey, de como le suplico que matara al rey, de como omitió el detalle de que el sucesor del linaje era varón, y de como Odín no tenia intención de matar sino de aliarse, de los planes que el había hecho con Sif, y de algo mas, un secreto que tanto el Dios del rayo, como el del Engaño habían guardado, Heimdall se lo había dicho y ahora el, con el orgullo lastimado, le informaba a su esposa. Al terminar Frigga le observaba indignada y visiblemente molesta.

-Desde un punto de vista imparcial, ellos son dos victimas. ¿No lo crees Odín?- El susurro de Frigga llega a sus oídos y se enfurece, por las palabras dichas.

-¡¿El gigante, una victima?! ¡Frigga por favor, entiende! ¡Nuestro hijo fue la victima, quien sabe de que artimañas se valió para que Thor hiciera lo que hizo!

-¡No trates de acomodar las cosas a tu beneficio, Odín!- Muy pocas veces Madre de todo le llevaba la contraria a su marido, pero esta vez no podía creer las vilezas que este había cometido con tal de firmar una paz que estaba desmoronada- ¡Heimdall te dijo que Thor había ultrajado a Loki, no al revés! ¡Y ahora, que por todos los cielos, nuestro hijo esta haciendo algo bien, tú tratas de separarlo de la UNICA persona que logro eso!

-¡ES UN HOMBRE, UNA BESTIA!

-No Odín, ahora él es un Asgardiano, esposo de Thor, el legítimo sucesor del trono.

-No lo permitiré, levantare la orden de expulsión de Laufeyson ahora mismo…- De repente la vista se nublo, un cansancio súbito acometió cada parte de su cuerpo- No se quedara… ni un… minuto…

Odín, Padre de todo, no pudo terminar la frase, porque cerró los ojos, para no volverlos a abrir en mucho tiempo.

Heimdall, veía desde lejos, esperando por la decisión de la reina… Observo como Frigga cubría a Odín con la manta bordada en oro, y un halo dorado empezaba a cubrir al rey, mientras ella lo miraba con tristeza, el protector sabia que Madre de todo no tenia intención de acatar la ultima voluntad de Odín, y Heimdall fiel a Asgard también pensó que era lo mejor, inmóvil desde su guarida dirigió una ultima mirada a quien había escuchado toda la conversación. Miro como Loki Laufeyson seguía estático detrás de la puerta, tras saber la verdad sobre todas sus desgracias, e, igual que siempre Heimdall simplemente guardo silencio y se giro para observar los nueve mundos que se abrían ante sus ojos.

Loki era incapaz de moverse, aun oía el eco de la voz de Odín diciendo los planes que tenia acerca el, tanto sufrimiento solo por un capricho del anciano Dios, una descarga de ira recorrió al hechicero, apretó los puños con fuerza, unos pasos se escucharon al final del pasillo, sacando a Loki de sus pensamientos que cada vez eran mas oscuros, y recordando el porque estaba allí, toco la puerta, y bajo la suave voz de Frigga, el pelinegro entro.

-Madre de todo… Thor, ya esta fuera de peligro, los curanderos dicen que su condición lo hace menos vulnerable, por lo tanto…- Poco a poco mientras le comunicaba la noticia a la diosa, su cólera iba desapareciendo, dando paso al jubilo y a la tranquilidad que le transmitieron aquellos sabios después de atender a Thor, Frigga le miro con lagrimas en los ojos, iba a levantarse para abrazarlo pero Loki fijo sus ojos en la cama, sorprendido- ¿Pero, que paso?

Frigga miro de reojo, a su esposo, sabia que no se merecía la preocupación de Loki, aunque lo que ella no sabía era que ese sentimiento era totalmente fingido por parte del moreno.

-Ha llegado la hora, Padre de todo ha caído en el sueño de Odín… esta vez no se cuando despierte, y no fue el mejor momento…- Una tristeza se apodero de la reina, pero la despejo rápidamente con el pensamiento de que su hijo estaba bien- No puedo separarme de Odín ahora, así que Loki, por favor…

-No se preocupe, comunicare a Thor en cuanto despierte, y sobre la guerra, en verdad no creo que tengamos problemas pronto, ellos tienen que reagrupar sus fuerzas.

Frigga sonrió y esta vez envolvió el delgado cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias…

Loki correspondió el abrazo, y después salió hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Thor.

Thor despertó alterado, estaba en una gran cama que reconoció como una del cuarto de sanación, chasqueo la lengua, enfadado ¿Cómo pudo resultar lastimado de esa forma? Trato de incorporarse y un agudo dolor en un costado lo detuvo, rio escondiendo el enojo por saberse lastimado, entonces fijo la vista tratando de encontrar a Loki… Al no verlo, se levanto con rapidez, ignorando el dolor, angustiado por la idea de que le hubiera pasado algo al ojiverde, cada vez se desespera mas hasta que abren la puerta y ahí de pie, esta Loki mirándolo sorprendido, no tiene tiempo de decir nada porque Thor se abalanza hacia el en un abrazo asfixiante, para después besarlo con ansias, acallando el regaño que Loki estaba a punto de decirle.

Por la forma en que los dos se besaban pareciera que habían pasado siglos desde su ultimo beso, y es que cuando estas a punto de morir todo parece haber sucedido exactamente así, hace siglos. Loki rompe el beso cuando hace falta aire.

-¡Thor! ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces fuera de la cama?- Thor no le hace caso y le besa la frente y las mejillas- ¡Para ya! ¡Recuéstate que necesitas reposo!

-Oh vamos Loki, ya estoy bien…- El pelinegro baja la mirada encontrándose con la herida vendada, arquea una ceja cuestionando.

-¿Bien? ¿¡Bien!? ¡Casi te matan! ¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que sentí!- Thor capta solo las últimas palabras y sonríe, nota que no se ha quitado la armadura y se le ocurre una idea. Le acaricia sutilmente la mejilla a Loki, que esta manchada con sangre Jotun, y ve los grandes ojos verdes.

-Esta bien, descansare, pero no aquí…

-Esta bien, vamos a tu cuarto entonces

-No…-Loki se giro con semblante enfadado- Creo que ya podemos dormir como un matrimonio normal, ¿no?

Thor presencio como Loki se sonrojaba violentamente y se giraba caminando apresurado.

-Has lo que quieras, pero asegúrate de descansar como es debido.

Thor sonrió complacido y se encamino despacio hacia la habitación que estaba unos pisos arriba, a pesar de la herida que ya estaba sanando dado su condición de dios, alcanzo a Loki en poco tiempo, quien se empecino en ayudarlo a subir las escaleras, cosa que Thor aceptaba solo porque le causaba ternura la actitud del pelinegro, llegaron a la habitación y Loki suspiro dramáticamente, entraron y Thor se dejo caer en la mullida cama.

-No toques lo que esta en la mesita izquierda- El tono y la mirada de Loki a Thor, hizo que el rubio entendiera que hablaba en serio.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ha bañarme- El hechicero tomo un paño verde y ropa cómoda, se dirigió al baño bajo la atenta mirada celeste. Thor hizo amago de levantarse pero la voz amenazante del ojiverde le retuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra, Odinson- Cerro la puerta con fuerza y Thor refunfuño por lo bajo, si tan solo los curanderos no hubieran limpiado su cuerpo tal vez se estuviera duchando con Loki, escucho como el agua comenzó a caer, y trato de no imaginarse nada, haciendo que su atención recayera sobre la mesita, la que se le dijo que no tocara.

Se inclino un poco, estaba por abrir el cajón cuando tocaron la puerta, se sobresalto como un niño al que se le había descubierto haciendo algo particularmente malo, gruño y se incorporo sin ningún cuidado por la herida en el costado, que en venganza dolió escociéndole, el rubio profirió una maldición y se encamino a la puerta. Abrió y se encontró a la sirvienta personal de Frigga, quien se inclino respetuosamente.

-Príncipe, la reina me ha encomendado el traerle esto…- Saco de unos pliegues de su ropa un frasco que Thor reconoció como un ungüento que le había aplicado infinidad de veces por todas las heridas previas en batallas- Los curanderos le han dicho que debe aplicarse esto, hasta que la herida desaparezca por completo.

-Bien- Thor tomo el pequeño objeto, y miro a la mujer- ¿Por qué no ha venido mi madre?

La sirvienta dudo unos segundos, los suficientes para que Loki surgiera detrás de su esposo, con el cabello escurriéndole y con una mirada de advertencia hacia ella.

-Es todo, puedes retirarte…

Thor se giro sorprendido, encontrándose con Loki detrás de él.

-Si, con su permiso sus majestades.

Loki cerró la puerta y le indico a Thor que se acostara.

-¿Porque no dejaste que me respondiera?- Aun así el rubio se tendió sobre la cama, moviéndola un poco, el ceño fruncido por un repentino malestar que poco tenia que ver con el dolor físico- ¿Qué esta pasando, Loki?

Antes de responder, el pelinegro se sentó a un lado, y tomo el frasco que hace un momento había sido entregado, abriéndolo y frunciendo la nariz un poco por el intenso olor a hierbas, aun sin contestar, llevo sus manos hacia la prenda superior de Thor, bajo la atenta y confundida mirada de este, observo como, lenta y cuidadosamente, Loki subía poco a poco la prenda, rozando de vez en vez su piel, con la del otro, hasta que dejo al descubierto toda la herida, que estaba de un color rosado.

-Prométeme algo primero- Loki no le miraba, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, por un momento Thor pensó que no había sido el quien hablo, el hechicero tomo un poco de ungüento con sus delgados dedos y empezó a untar con cuidado sobre la piel lastimada.

Thor de repente sentía la boca seca, pero la imagen que estaba teniendo de Loki era totalmente hermosa, sus ojos verdes sobre su piel, y su rostro concentrado, sin embargo se esforzó para hablar.

-Te prometo lo que quieras.

Loki esbozo una débil sonrisa, tomo más de aquella mezcla y siguió con su trabajo.

-Padre de todo cayó en el sueño de Odin…

Thor se incorporo, con un sonoro "que", Loki suspiro hastiado.

-Madre de Todo, me encargo que te dijera, pero ella quiere que descanses así que…

-No Loki, debo ir con ella, a penas paso el ataque de los gigantes y…- El pelinegro solo atino a depositar un beso tímido en los labios del otro, sabia que solo así podía mantenerlo recostado y descansando, donde se supone que debería de estar, se separo de él y se miraron a los ojos, Thor al fin suspiro derrotado- Eso es una vil trampa…

-Recuerda de que soy Dios- Loki esbozo una sonrisa, y Thor no pudo si no dejar que terminara de untarle el ungüento, ya mañana iría con Frigga, Loki entonces le indico que se sentara, y con cuidado le vendo la herida, el rubio le miraba con una intensidad casi palpable, cuando termino de un acto tan simple pero hipnotizante, le bajo la prenda.

-Listo, ahora por favor no hagas nada que puedo volver a abr…- Thor le tomo de la cintura e incorporándolo ha su altura le beso con hambre, sentir sus manos en su torso, y ver como las movía contra su piel hizo que el rubio sintiera un deseo que solo lo provocaba el hombre que estaba en sus brazos.

En un punto del beso Thor mordió con ansia el labio de Loki, soltándole uno de los gemidos que volvía loco al rubio, enredando su lengua con la sedosa de Loki, profundizando un beso que ya era profundo, Loki enredo sus brazos en el fuerte cuello, con su delgado cuerpo apoyado en el fibroso del otro, en un arrebato de rebeldía mordió la lengua de Thor y ambos succionaron, sacando jadeos y gemidos que morían en la boca del otro.

Thor continúo hacia el cuello de Loki, extasiándose por el aroma embriagador, dulce y tentador, lamio la blanca y suave piel y no pudo resistir el morder, provocando una marca rojiza, y un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer, Thor dirigió las orbes azules a las verdes, que poco a poco se nublaban por el placer.

Loki sentía como si poco a poco todos sus sentidos captaran cada toque, cada suspiro, cada sentimiento, cuanto había esperado, inconscientemente ese encuentro.

Thor giro, depositando a Loki debajo y se quito la camisa de manta que le cubría, el corazón del hechicero se aceleró al saber lo que venia, Thor se inclino y le beso al principio dulce, sus manos recorrían el delgado cuerpo sacando gemidos de placer, una postura y ambos miembros se frotan, un grito sale de la boca de Loki, y un gruñido de parte de Thor, y con aquello se va toda prudencia, las grandes manos del guerrero rasgan la delgada prenda, Thor se detiene para observar con cuidado, tratando de grabarse la imagen de la persona que ama, sus labios rojos y tratando de recuperar el aire que se le fue robado a besos, su piel pálida con excepción de las mejillas que contienen un sonrojo indecente, las marcas ahora violáceas en su cuello y hombros, sus esmeraldas con un brillo de placer, los pezones rozados erectos por las caricias previas, los mechones azabaches desparramados sobre la almohada…

Era sencillamente hermoso…

/

**BUUUU prometo que en el siguiente continuare donde se quedo este, jajaja soy cruel, no un poquito, pero uff espero que nadie se haya espantado con lo de Thor, nunca fue mi intención dañarlo, pero ya saben el rubio estaba atento de que no le hicieran nada Loki, y pues… las cosas pasan. Comentarios, tomatazos, quejas, sugerencias, votaciones para ver si hay o no hay epilogo… Ya saben que aquí estoy para leerlos!:D**


	9. Siempre

**Ultimo, no puede ser, ¡Como vuela el tiempo!, estoy muy melancólica, esta historia nació y creció por ustedes y para ustedes, y no saben lo agradecida que estoy con cada review, con cada fav y con cada follow, sé que algunas (todas) me querrán matar al final de esto, pero recuerden que abra un epilogo, no den por hecho nada, aunque tal vez si… **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**nameless666**

**Yoko**

**idonothavenameyet**

**LoversByHaters**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x**

**GrayGay**

**Jessica Uchiha **

**(las ultimas dos, gracias por sus porras en Tumblr, las quiero!)**

**Sin nada más que agregar, disfrútenlo.**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 9. Siempre.**

_Era sencillamente hermoso…_

-Loki…- El menor enfoco sus orbes esmeraldas en las azules- Siempre estarás a mi lado… ¿Verdad?

Loki sonrió con dulzura, y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Thor, depositando un beso en sus labios, sabiendo que esa era la respuesta Thor reanudo el camino húmedo, lamio la clavícula de Loki, y se apodero de uno de los pezones erectos, mordiendo y succionando, arrancando gemidos de placer y dolor, el mago se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo voluminoso de Thor, quien bajaba cada vez mas, despertando un cuerpo que había permanecido expectante desde aquel día que parecía ya tan lejano, en las heladas tierras de Jotunheim.

Un beso en el bajo vientre, provocando un suave cosquilleo, mas abajo, la hombría de Loki despertaba, irguiéndose, palpitando por todas aquellas atenciones, Thor sonrió, acariciaba los tersos y bien delineados muslos por encima de la ropa, de un tirón libero el esbelto cuerpo de esta, y el mismo se deshizo de las propias. Piel contra piel, y todo es instinto, todo se vuelve un manchón de colores, placer que pasaría desapercibido si no fuera porque de por medio esta el amor en su mas grande expresión, Thor saliva al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Loki, se pregunta que hizo para merecerlo, no obtiene respuesta porque esta vez el menor busca ansioso su toque, el rubio aprieta con fuerza los muslos, en un intento de grabar en su piel el toque de la sedosa de Loki, baja y deposita un beso en la punta del miembro erecto, Loki solloza, ¿fue un sollozo?

Sonríe, y muerde la tierna carne interna de los muslos, un grito, las manos de Loki viajan hacia abajo, enlaza sus dedos en los rubios cabellos, jalan pero sin hacer daño, Thor se incorpora y esta vez Loki se dispone a conocerlo, acaricia los fuertes brazos, el amplio pecho, deposita un beso en el fuerte hombro, cuando Thor se apodera de sus glúteos y los aprieta con fuerza, Loki araña un poco la espalda, esa sinuosa espalda que esconde sudor lujurioso.

Ya no pueden, quedarse asi por más tiempo seria un castigo, necesitan estar más dentro, _se necesitan_.

-Por favor… ya... ahh… ya… tómame Thor- Suplica, ¿desde cuando suplica?, no importa suplicar si es por los motivos correctos, y es que Thor sigue allí, acariciando, mordiendo, besando cada extensión de su cuerpo, y ya es suficiente. No necesita decirlo dos veces, Thor se yergue en toda su estatura, besa con pasión a Loki, y esta vez se memoriza el dulce sabor, elixir del Valhalla, se separa y mientras se ocupa del lóbulo de Loki, introduce un digito en la boca del mago, pronto el menor comienza a lamer y succionar, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y es que la vida se va y Thor aun no esta adentro, ¿Cuándo lo estará?

Un segundo digito, un tercero, Thor siente el placer corriendo por su cuerpo, solo con escuchar como Loki mantiene la boca ocupada, aquellos sonidos, lujuria, hambre, pasión, sospecha que ha encontrado un punto en el que son lo mismo, los saca, un hilillo de saliva cae en el mentón de Loki, el rubio se encarga de lamerlo, besa y su mano viaja hasta los glúteos, con una mano los separa, introduce un digito y siente a Loki revolverse debajo suyo, gime y jadea, duele, pero duele mas la ausencia de lo que pide su cuerpo.

Un segundo, y Thor le masturba, un tercero y Thor acaricia, le esta haciendo el amor con los dedos, saca y vuelve a meter, Loki gime, siente que el rubio acaricia un punto, un solo punto, un grito que es silenciado por un fiero beso, hay sangre, Thor le ha mordido y lame su sangre como si fuera el mas delicioso vino.

-Ya no puedo más… Loki yo… mmghh

-Si, hazlo, solo hazlo.

Thor le sostiene las largas piernas y las abre casi brusco, casi gentil, Loki se siente tan expuesto que aparta la mirada.

-No, mírame…-El miembro duro y palpitante de Thor roza la cálida entrada- Mírame.

Loki enfoca las esmeraldas, Thor se envicia por la furia que da la lujuria, se introduce de una sola estacada, un grito de parte de Loki, y un ronco gemido de liberación de Thor, ni siquiera le da tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero Loki descubre que eso lo excita mas, que sea el mismo, el guerrero que de nuevo conquista lo que nadie mas.

Thor, su Thor.

Primero vaivén suave, jadeos impuros, Thor se entierra en el por completo, lo quiere partir en dos, pero Loki aguanta, porque él también quiere sentir aquel deseo que se combina a la perfección con el dolor.

-Mas… mas rápido… ¡Ahhh!

-Mírame… nghh… No dejes de mirarme Loki- El pelinegro obedece, no sabe que Thor quiere grabarse cada uno de sus gestos, cuando abre los labios para sacar un sonoro gemido, toca la próstata de Loki, ambos gimen porque este se contrae, apresando el miembro de Thor, tan estrecho, tan cálido, se besan, las lenguas danzan juntas, hay saliva en el mentón.

Un arranque de Thor, toma la pierna de Loki y la coloca sobre su hombro, rápido y fuerte se entierra en el. Loki grita tan fuerte que Thor piensa que se escucharía hasta Midgar, el ritmo se vuelve frenético, los testículos de Thor golpean las nalgas de Loki, este no sabe que hacer con tanto placer, Thor le vuelve a sorprender, con sus poderosas manos le incorpora, cae sobre la erección de Thor, su peso ayuda a llegar mas profundo, están frente a frente, Loki enreda sus piernas por mas contacto, la película de sudor que tienen ambos cuerpos ayudan a la fricción, el miembro de Loki roza insistente el abdomen bien formado del príncipe de Asgard.

Ambos están llegando al clímax, Thor ayuda a Loki con sus manos sobre las breves caderas, Loki apoya sus manos en los fuertes hombros, se levanta y se deja caer, sabe que pronto llegara, besa a Thor con todo el amor que le guarda.

-Thor- El rubio gruñe, es como una bestia en la cama, solo gruñidos y jadeos, buscando saciar sus mas bajos instintos- Ya no puedo… Ahh…

Thor tampoco, alargo todo lo que pudo el encuentro pero también ve cerca el final, se están follando como animales, y sin embargo se sorprenden por la carga emocional que existe en el acto.

Mas fuerte, mas profundo, Loki se arquea, una curva perfecta, Thor aprieta con mas fuerza, sus dedos marcan la lechosa piel, gimen al unísono, Thor libera su semilla dentro de Loki, marcándolo para siempre, Loki mancha el vientre del rubio y el propio, agotados se besan mas lánguido, después del orgasmo abrasador, perfecto.

Thor se desploma sobre la cama con Loki sobre el, poco a poco sus respiraciones se acompasan, el rubio le abraza con fuerza.

-Te amo- La voz fuerte de Thor irrumpe la tranquila atmosfera, reafirma aun mas (si es que se puede) el abrazo- Te amo tanto…

-Yo también- Siente un suave beso en la coronilla y casi llora, la culpa le esta asaltando la conciencia- Yo también te amo, nunca lo dudes.

Se duermen abrazados, en sus sueños se encuentran de nuevo.

/

Loki se despierta primero, los rayos de un amanecer rojo le acarician la espalda, si Thor estuviera despierto se sentiría celoso por la manera suave en que rozan la piel blanca, llena de marcas que recuerdan lo que paso la noche anterior, el pelinegro alza la mirada y le recibe el rostro de su amante, sumido en un sueño provocado por el intenso trabajo que se realizo anoche, eso y que aun no ha sanado del todo, se incorpora un poco y deposita un suave beso en sus labios entreabiertos.

Quiere seguir recostado, siente un cosquilleo en la parte baja, y tal vez se deba a la intensa sesión de sexo, fue la segunda vez que su cuerpo experimento aquello, en las manos del mismo hombre, del único que ama, y por la tanto estaba algo adolorido, se baño tratando de no despertar al rubio, cuando salió con su acostumbrado vestuario, Thor estaba ya despierto, contemplando el techo, Loki lo sorprendió con una sonrisa en los labios, al verlo el rubio se incorporo.

-Te bañaste sin mi…- Loki se acercó, sentándose en la orilla, Thor le acaricio los suaves mechones azabache, aun húmedos, aspiro lo mas profundo que podía, el olor tan diferente del ojiverde.

-Nunca hubiéramos salido si nos hubiéramos bañado juntos- El rubio hizo una mueca, era cierto, no hubieran salido- Y creo que tienes que hablar con tu Madre.

-Si… ella… se pone mal cada vez que papá duerme, antes era peor- Loki no pudo evitar recordar lo que Odín pensaba de él, lo que les había hecho, y sin embargo no le diría nada a Thor, porque sabia cuanto le dolería al rubio, hablaba de Padre de todo como si fuera un ídolo, paradójicamente, un dios.

-Entonces, ve a bañarte.

Thor sonrió y se levanto, Loki pudo contemplar el cuerpo desnudo, tenia algunas marcas de sus uñas, marcas que el recordaba como había hecho y porque, pero a comparación con su cuerpo, vaya que Thor se dedico a dejar su firma por todos lados, incluso se encontró un mordisco en la parte interna de su muslo derecho.

Espero paciente a que Thor saliera chorreando agua que aun se encontraba tibia, bajo sus ojos se cambio, una incertidumbre le acometía constante, ¿Cómo decirle a Thor sobre los gigantes?

Tenia que cerrar el hechizo, cuanto antes, mientras Thor estuviera ocupado con Frigga el iría a la biblioteca, el único lugar donde conocía la privacidad, e invocaría un sello para el hechizo, nada difícil.

Le aplico de nuevo el ungüento a Thor y se besaron, salieron de la habitación entre sonrisas, dirigiéndose a los aposentos donde Odín y Frigga se encontraban.

Entraron, Loki seguido de un dubitativo Thor, Frigga se encontraba mirando a Odín, con aquel gesto de tristeza, que Thor observo muchas veces de niño. Al oír la puerta, la diosa se giro, levantándose y corriendo al encuentro de su hijo, enterrando su rostro en el fuerte pecho, unos sollozos ahogados llenaron la habitación. Thor envolvió con sus enormes brazos a su madre.

-Oh, Thor, temí que la herida hubiera sido fatal, y luego tu padre, no sabes lo que ha hecho…

Thor le miro extrañado, separo un poco el delicado cuerpo.

-Ya estoy bien, madre, no debes preocuparte, pero dime… ¿Qué es lo que paso con padre?

-Después de dejarte en manos de los curanderos, le comunique lo que había pasado, y como Loki mato al gigante antes de que te matara…- La voz de Frigga se rompió, pero recuperando la compostura, enfoco sus ojos en los azules de su hijo- Y el… Oh Thor, me dijo tantas cosas, no sabes lo que hizo, lo que ha hecho…

Loki sabía lo que vendría, y sabía que no deseaba hacer sufrir a Thor, asi que se interpuso entre la verdad y el rubio, poso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Frigga y le dirigió una dulce mirada.

-Madre de todo, debería calmarse, estoy seguro que tendrán mucho tiempo para charlar, por ahora creo que Thor debe ver a Padre de todo…

Frigga le observo compungida, le acaricio una mejilla y asintió brevemente, preguntándose el si Odín merecía aquella benevolencia por parte del príncipe de Jotunheim. Se encamino a la gran cama, Loki entonces poso una mano en el brazo de Thor.

-Iré a la biblioteca, necesito investigar algo- Thor le miro, estaba a punto de protestar, pero Loki refuto cualquier argumento con un beso corto y fugaz- Necesitas estar a solas con Frigga.

-Gracias…

Loki asiente y sale de la habitación, apresura el paso, llega y cierra con un hechizo, se concentra, empieza a murmurar palabras, a kilómetros de distancia un portal se cierra por ordenes del hechicero, cada susurro lleva el alma del ojiverde al descanso, siente como se libera de un peso que llevaba a sus espaldas, esa es su despedida al mundo del cual nunca perteneció.

Termina, y sonríe, sale de la biblioteca, camina a paso lento, esta dispuesto a dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido, un nuevo comienzo.

Esta a dos pasillos del cuarto donde reposa Odín, y algo le hiela la sangre, el sonido de las campanas retumba en sus oídos y hacen eco.

"_Es imposible"_

Corre hacia su destino, esta a punto de entrar cuando Thor sale precipitadamente, ve en su rostro la decisión, Loki se siente caer en un abismo.

-Loki, quédate con mi madre, no salgas, la situación es…

Se calla y Loki siente un escalofrió, le toma del rostro.

-Dime que pasa… ¡Thor dímelo!- El rubio le abraza con fuerza.

-Tu padre, debo ir Loki… debes entender…

-No, te lo suplico, deja que ellos se encarguen, no vayas- Loki derrama lagrimas, tuvo suficiente con solo ver a Thor herido, y conoce muy bien a Laufey, el ojiverde se lastima con el solo pensamiento de que él fue quien causo todo eso, siente una mano en su hombro, una mano que le inspira confianza, seguridad, se gira y es Frigga.

Thor le observa roto, aquello esta destinado a terminar mal, justo como comenzó, le besa desesperado, Loki se aferra a él, pero con esfuerzo se deshace de su agarre, observa lo hermosos que son aquellos ojos verdes.

-Cuida a Frigga.

Thor le deja allí, parado junto a la diosa, Loki mira ausente el lugar en donde se encontraba el rubio, el abismo sigue allí, y ambos se balancean peligrosamente.

Frigga y Loki entran al cuarto, Odín duerme y Thor defiende Asgard, lo que atesora.

Salen a caballo del castillo, y su ejercito, guardias, todos siguen al heredero, como un faro en la oscuridad.

Se sorprende porque inmediatamente localiza a los gigantes. ¿Cómo lograron pasar tan rápido?

Aumenta la velocidad, su cabalgata atrevida contagia a los guerreros asgardianos, impactan contra el pequeño ejercito Jotun, aun asi los gigantes son difíciles de quebrar.

Espadas al aire, el primer Asgardiano caído, Thor convoca la tormenta, el ruido de los truenos inunda Asgard e incluso se siente en Midgar, pelea con furia, y trata de localizar al cabecilla, el padre de la persona que ama, golpea a un gigante, la sangre sale con fuerza, mancha su armadura, hay algo raro en la forma perversa en la que le sonríe el Jotun, algo embona poco a poco en su mente.

Le atacan por la espalda, el golpea con el martillo, siente como impactan su cuerpo contra el suelo, brama como una bestia encabritada, toma el enorme cuerpo y gira sobre si, perfora con Mjolnir y se levanta rápido, trata de abrirse paso entre toda aquella destrucción, mata como puede a los que se interponen, siente que el mundo se le viene encima, cuando nota como a lo lejos, se ve el humo salir del palacio de Asgard.

Mientras, Loki siente la estructura temblar, cae en cuenta de la trampa de Laufey, mira hacia atrás y nota los ojos abiertos por el miedo de Frigga, es su deber protegerla, Thor se lo pidió.

Se oyen mas explosiones, la diosa aferra la mano de su esposo, ajeno al caos que se instalo en su palacio, Loki siente cada vez mas cerca la presencia de su padre, reflexiona y supone lo que esta por venir, sonríe y suspira resignado.

Entonces escucha los gritos de muerte de los guardias, la puerta de mármol sale disparada y Loki materializa una espada, de frente el rey de Jotunheim le mira con burla.

-Asi que finalmente te convertiste en su mascota… Un digno final para ti, Loki.

El ojiverde le mira con rencor, y presiona aun más su piel contra el arma.

-No permitiré que avances mas, padre.

Laufey crea una mueca, una sonrisa burlona, se acerca con ira a su hijo.

-Maldito traidor, tu mismo nos abriste paso hasta aquí, ¿y ahora pretendes arrepentimiento? Me das asco.

Laufey se abalanza contra su hijo, quien empuña la espada y comienzan a pelear, defiende a Frigga, a Odín.

Se escuchan resonar los golpes potentes del gigante contra el cuerpo de Loki, quien gime de dolor, y rasga la piel de Laufey, se balancea y se lanza hacia el frente, Laufey se aparta brusco, antes de que Loki perfore de muerte, encolerizado lanzo un golpe a su hijo, dando en el rostro, mandándolo a la dirección opuesta, ríe despectivo, Loki siente como si su cabeza hubiera estado a punto de ser arrancada de tajo, trata de enfocar a su padre, pero no puede, siente algo tibio resbalar por su cuello, y varias partes de su cuerpo punzándole dolorosamente, en cambio Laufey a penas y tiene unos rasguños.

Loki se odia, esta a punto de incorporarse cuando el puño del rey Jotun se impacta contra su cuerpo, grita de dolor, y escupe sangre, Laufey toma de los cabellos al hechicero y le lanza al suelo con fuerza, Loki siente crujir sus huesos.

Entonces Frigga se abalanza contra el gigante, con espada en mano, provoca una herida en Laufey, pero no lo suficiente para derribarlo, el Jotun se gira burlón y golpea a Frigga con fuerza, quien con un alarido de dolor cae al suelo, Loki grita con fuerza el nombre de la mujer, Laufey lo ignora y se encamina hacia donde Odín reposa, siente por un instante el sabor de la victoria, Asgard será suya.

Loki escucha sonidos a lo lejos, cree que es la voz de Thor, pero puede que este alucinando, quisiera que estuviera a su lado, cuando ve como Laufey se acerca amenazante hacia Padre de todo, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, se materializa en el justo instante en el que Laufey arremete contra Odín, un ataque mortal que no perfora el pecho del anciano dios, sino el del joven Loki, al mismo tiempo que este empuña su espada incrustándola en el corazón de su padre.

El rey tarda en darse cuenta de lo que pasa, solo cuando siente como la vida se va poco a poco es cuando entiende que todo acabo, y siente una alegría enferma cuando observa que se lleva la vida de su hijo consigo, cae a un lado, y todo acaba para Laufey.

Mientras Loki se desploma, Frigga grita su nombre, Loki trata de recordar el rostro y los besos de Thor, sus caricias, sus palabras y su forma de hacerle el amor. Solo cuando siente un agarre que se parece al de su esposo, trata de enfocar de nuevo su atención, algo tibio cae en sus mejillas y alza la mano encontrándose con el rostro del rubio, sus ojos verdes encuentran los azules y sonríe, ama demasiado aquellos ojos.

-¡LOKI…! ¡MIRAME, MIRAME, NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES! ¡TE AMO, TE AMO…!- Thor deposita besos por todo el rostro, siente como poco a poco se le resbala la vida de Loki de entre sus manos- ¡AGUANTA!

Loki limpia con delicadeza las lagrimas, el mismo esta llorando, no por dolor, por primera vez las lagrimas que derrama son de felicidad, Thor esta allí, con el, sosteniéndolo, ni siquiera puede sentir el escozor de la herida, se esfuerza en hablar y su voz suena rota.

-Te amo, hoy y siempre- Thor se inclina y deposita un beso lleno de un dolor insoportable, Loki supone que es una buena forma de morir, es lo último que siente antes de que la oscuridad le llene por completo. No llega a escuchar el llanto descontrolado de Frigga, ni el grito de desesperación de Thor.

Cuando Loki cierra los ojos, Thor cae al abismo que siempre estuvo bajo el, desde que se encontró con aquel joven de las heladas tierras de Jotunheim. Desde que se enamoro de aquellos ojos verdes, desde que amo aquella alma pura, marcada por una tragedia injusta.

Siente como la espesa negrura lo traga a el también, condenado por sus pecados a estar muerto en vida, Loki se va y con el su alma…

/

**Les dije que me odiarían, sé que no era lo que esperaban y que me mandaran mensajes de muerte, pero insisto, falta un epilogo, ya hecho, por cierto, y que si aun después de esto, desean leer estará aquí la próxima semana, mientras tanto, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, estoy disponible…**


	10. Epilogo

**Demonios, quiero que sepan que al momento de escribir esto llore, porque bueno, este fic me trajo muchos momentos alegres, y me distrajo cuando mas lo necesitaba, sé que suena cursi y eso, pero asi soy cuando escribo, llegamos al final de la historia, unas personas siguieron hasta el final, y a otras no les agrado algún punto de la esta y la dejaron, como sea a cada una de ustedes que me regalo un review, un comentario, un fav, o un follow, y también a los que solo leían, MUCHAS GRACIAS… **

**Y aquí van los agradecimientos finales…**

**idonothavenameyet**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x**

**vjseyn**

**Zombie Phantom**

**yuriko-hime**

**LoversByHaters**

**Zeniba**

**GrayGay y Jessica Uchiha, por ser tan buenas conmigo y dejarme mensajes encantadores, Gray, que empezaste y terminaste esta historia sin aburrirte, esto va para ti.**

**A todos los anónimos que hubiera querido conocer (por nombre).**

**Sé que no podre tener contentas a todas, pero uff espero, espero que les guste, sin mas, y porque ya me alargue… Disfrútenlo **

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, violación de un personaje, muerte de un personaje y lenguaje soez.

**Victimario.**

**Capitulo 10. Epilogo.**

Thor caminaba por los grandes pasillos, su capa roja como fuego, ondeando tras de si, reafirmando su posición de rey. Sus poderosos pasos resuenan como un eco en la soledad, su armadura brilla al chocar contra el haz de luz, su semblante serio y cansado delata su estado desde que regreso de Midgar.

Ignora el hecho de que es sigilosamente seguido por una sombra, una figura que le ve atenta y que esta esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, Thor entra a la habitación de Odín y la figura misteriosa pierde la oportunidad.

Frigga esta a su lado, y el anciano esta reposando, Thor ya no siente el mismo afecto por el, la misma devoción, y Odín lo sabe, por eso no puede evitar desviar la mirada cuando el hijo prodigo de Asgard irrumpe en la habitación, besa en la mejilla a su madre, la única por la cual sigue sintiendo un amor incondicional.

-He vuelto, los asuntos en Midgar están resueltos, con tu permiso Padre- Odín sabe que Thor lo dice por costumbre, porque ahora él es el rey, y si asi lo desea no tiene por qué darle explicaciones, ve por ultima vez la robusta espalda de su hijo y se lamenta el haber hecho lo que hizo, Frigga le mira condescendiente, y la acaricia la mano transmitiendo algo de paz a su atormentada mente.

La figura se esconde de nuevo, empuña la espada, ve como Thor con su imponente presencia sale de los aposentos de Odín, en quien ya no tiene interés por cierto, porque ahora el rey de Asgard es aquel dios del Trueno…

Observa como esta vez y algo mas despejado se dirige a sus aposentos, Thor realmente carga con un rencor mudo hacia su padre desde que supo por boca de Frigga toda la verdad, relajado deshace el camino hecho, sube por unas grandes escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Abre la puerta y suspira, respirando el aroma que se ha impregnado a las paredes, entonces sonríe sin previo aviso, se encamina y se coloca detrás de un joven esbelto, con el cabello negro y la piel marmolea, unos ojos verdes brillantes le miran con tierno reproche.

-Creí que regresarías mañana…- Loki frunce el ceño, y Thor coloca sus manos en la breve cintura, le acerca, a pesar del tiempo, nunca ha dejado de sentir aquella corriente de magia en su cuerpo, aquel cosquilleo antes de besar los finos labios.

-¿Me extrañaste?- El aliento cálido de Thor rozo la piel de Loki, el hechicero rodo los ojos en un gesto que Thor amaba, el vello de la nuca se erizo, un delicioso escalofrió cruzo su medula.

-No, no lo hice- Entonces Thor acorto al distancia, atrayendo la nuca y apoderándose por fin de la dulce boca, que correspondía con ganas, ambos entretenidos en volver a besarse apasionadamente después de 2 semanas.

La lenguas danzaban juntas, Thor mordió el labio inferior, succionando levemente, sacando un gemido de parte de Loki, quien se aferro mas al fuerte cuello, estaban a punto de ir mas allá cuando el sonido de la puerta y un grito los tomo por sorpresa a ambos, una espada amenaza al rey.

-¡POR ASGARD!- El juguete fue a dar contra la cabeza de Thor, mientras la pequeña figura se abalanzaba contra el rubio, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Loki- ¡Tu, no me quitaras al rey Loki!

Thor sujeto a la pequeña y la abrazo con fuerza entre las pataletas que la niña hacia.

-¡Torunn! No sabes cuanto te extrañe, mi amor- Loki sujeto entonces de la pequeña cintura a la niña, quien miraba a Thor con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No! ¡Papi, se supone que tenías que jugar conmigo!

Thor se sentó en la cama mientras Torunn se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Loki.

-Lo lamento, me tomaste desprevenido…

-Torunn, ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque en la mañana…- la niña se giro hacia el pelinegro y le abrazo con fuerza, mirándolo de manera posesiva.

-Estaba en la biblioteca, quiero ser tan inteligente como tu…

Loki le sonrió, y deposito un beso en la frente de la pequeña, Thor carraspeo.

-¿Y mi beso?

Loki se inclinaba hacia él, cuando Torunn se interpuso, haciendo una mueca de asco, típica en los niños.

-Blaaa, no, no papi, no le des nada a papá Thor…

Loki sonrió resignado, Torunn había heredado de Thor el mismo carácter posesivo y altanero, entonces decidió darle la vuelta.

-Esta bien, no le daré nada, pero si te vas a bañar y te vistes adecuadamente.

Torunn lanzo una teatral exclamación, su cabello rubio ondulado, se movía con cada movimiento, los ojos verdes le miraron resignados.

-Esta bien…

La pequeña se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación con los hombros caídos, ambos hombres miraban divertidos su ropa sucia, y como arrastraba la gran espada de madera.

Cuando Loki ataco a Laufey, Thor pensó que su mundo terminaría allí, desesperado y con el cuerpo inerte del dios del Engaño, llego a la sala de curación, rogando la ayuda de los sanadores, ellos, mas por miedo al rubio, que porque en verdad creyeran lograrlo, hicieron todo lo posible para que el mínimo soplo de vida que quedaba en Loki, bastara para curarlo.

Fueron largas y angustiosas horas, Thor observaba con el alma rota como Loki se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, aun recuerda como un anciano doctor se le acerco, y le miro con lastima.

"_-Debemos informarle, la actual situación del príncipe Loki es fatal, me temo que usted tiene que tomar una decisión… Su hijo puede sobrevivir por medio de conjuros, pero no ambos"_

Thor entonces abrió los ojos, algo dentro de él se movía descontroladamente, ¿un hijo?

"_-¿¡QUE!?_

_-Los gigantes de hielo pueden procrear no importando el sexo, su majestad, el príncipe esta preñado… "_

Thor supo entonces lo que tenia que hacer, se acercó al cuerpo de Loki y poseído por una irracionalidad, atrajo un rayo, un solo rayo que cayo directamente en el delgado cuerpo que yacía tendido en la cama de curación.

Los sanadores entonces quedaron estáticos, se acercaron con rapidez a la cama, mientras el heredero de Asgard gritaba con todas sus fuerza el nombre de su consorte, junto a los ruegos de vida que pedía para el.

Nunca se supo que paso en realidad, pero después de aquello, el corazón del príncipe latió con fuerza, parecía volver a la vida, por el y por el ser que se encontraba dentro, la noticia voló más allá de Asgard.

Loki Laufeyson había sobrevivido, y le diera el primer primogénito al heredero de Asgard.

Pero Thor, se rehusaba en salir hasta que Loki no abriera los ojos, lo que paso dos semanas después, en medio de la intimidad que brinda la noche, Thor velaba de su seguridad, acariciando los suaves mechones negros, implorando silenciosamente su regreso, distraído su gran mano formaba círculos alrededor del plano vientre de Loki.

Estaba a punto de ser vencido por el poder de Baldr, cuando sintió algo en el vientre, un pequeño movimiento que le devolvió por un instante la vida, sobresaltado miro hacia el rostro delicado de Loki, y allí estaban sus ojos verdes enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas negras, le observaba confundido.

"_-¿Thor? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?_

_-Estas… has despertado…_

_-¿Thor…?" _

El rubio se abrazó a él, con lagrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que lloraba por algo desde que había dejado la niñez, Loki solo atino a darle suaves palmadas en la espalda, cuando Thor reacciono, hizo llamar de nuevo a los curanderos para que examinaran a Loki, quien poco a poco fue informado de lo ocurrido desde que pensó que moriría a manos de su padre, excepto por una noticia que Thor quería darle personalmente.

Le permitieron regresar a su habitación mas tarde, Frigga y Thor le habían acompañado todo ese tiempo, en parte porque los asgardianos estaban en proceso de reconstruir las partes dañadas de su mundo, y en parte porque Thor no permitió que Fandral visitara al hechicero. Lo único que quedaba de aquel fatal suceso era dos marcas, una en el pecho de Loki, y otra en un costado de Thor.

Después, un día, Frigga no aguanto el peso de la situación, y con lágrimas en los ojos le imploro a su hijo y a Loki el perdón hacia Odín, Thor colérico, escucho como ambos habían sido empujados aquella situación, ambos acordaron en que Frigga no tenia nada que ver, y sin embargo Loki insistió en que se mantuviera al margen con Odín, después de todo, y como él le dijo cuando le cuestiono el porqué, si ya sabia lo que le había hecho Padre de todo, Loki le salvo la vida casi sacrificando la suya… "_Es tu padre"_.

Thor bendijo cada apéndice de Loki, ya solos, con la luz de la luna bañando la habitación, el pelinegro le había comentado, sobre algo raro, últimamente se sentía extraño, con algunas molestias, y esperaba ir para que los sanadores lo examinaran, por si había alguna represalia por lo ocurrido, fue cuando Thor sonrió ampliamente, se incorporo y tomo las manos del hechicero entre las suyas.

"_-Quiero que sepas, que con lo que estoy a punto de decirte, me haces el hombre mas feliz de los nueve mundos…_

_-¿Hice algo?_

_-Estas preñado."_

Thor aun recuerda el rostro de Loki, entre la sorpresa, el enojo por creer que era una broma, indignado se revolvió entre sus brazos hasta que algo lo detuvo, poso su mano con delicadeza sobre el vientre plano y palpo con cuidado, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, emocionado miro a Thor y comenzó a derramar aquella acuosa sustancia salina.

"_-Es… Oh Thor…_

_-Lo se, un hijo, mio… Tuyo"_

No pudo seguir porque Loki empezó a reír, un sonido tan dulce, embriagador e inocente que Thor recuerda haberse vuelto a enamorar de él, como desde que le vio temblando enfrente suyo, con una espada escudándolo, y ahora ambos reinaban Asgard, con una hermosa hija, de cabello dorado, justo como el, y ojos verdes, justo como Loki.

-¿En que piensas?

Thor volvió a rodear la cintura de Loki, y enterró el rostro en su cuello, aspirando el aroma, besándolo con ternura, el hechicero soltó un inaudible gemido, sus músculos estaban cada vez mas relajados y Thor dejo un rastro húmedo en la extensión de piel, subió hasta el lóbulo y succiono, estaba ansioso de tomar su cuerpo.

-Thor… Torunn… mmm

Y en ese instante, y como si la niña hubiera sido convocada, entro como un vendaval, esta vez ya arreglada apropiadamente, aun asi, su cabello era un completo desorden, traía un cepillo en su mano, y Loki le dirigió una mirada a Thor, haciendo que este se guardara todo el deseo, por lo menos hasta que Torunn estuviera lejos, se enfoco en el ritual que estaba a punto de presenciar, como siempre desde que Torunn empezó a tener el suficiente cabello en la cabeza.

Las manos de Loki fueron envueltas por una luz verde, con un fulgor impresionante, hipnotizante, comenzó a pasar los largos dedos entre las hebras doradas, Torunn jugueteaba, sus pequeñas piernas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, poco a poco quedando sin ningún nudo malintencionado, la rubia y espesa cabellera comenzó a parecer fino oro, sedoso, a Torunn le gustaba que Loki peinara asi su cabello, porque sentía la magia de su padre cada vez que pasaba los dedos, y la pequeña, volvía suya aquella corriente. Thor amaba aquella estampa, el perfil sereno de Loki, y el rostro perfecto y hermoso de su hija, con aquellos ojos verdes observándole, sin dejar de jugar con la espada que Hogun le regalo en uno de los tantos cumpleaños.

Loki entrelazo el cabello, haciendo una trenza, amarrándola con un listón de gasa color negro, Thor sonrió, algunos gustos siempre permanecen.

La niña se miro en un espejo que Loki convoco, sonriendo ampliamente asintió con fervor y le dio un beso en la mejilla al hechicero.

-Bien, ahora mi amor es tiempo de tus lecciones…

-Nooooo- Torunn bajo la cabeza- ¡Papá yo quiero jugar con Sleipnir!

-Sabes que jugar con el caballo de Odín esta prohibido…

Sabiendo que llevaba las de perder, la rubia busco ayuda en Thor, camino hacia él y este la sentó en sus piernas, Thor sabia que tenia que intervenir.

-Vamos Loki, solo un rato, vamos a jugar, ¿si?

-Thor, creí que habías dejado la etapa de la niñez hace unos miles de años…

Ambos rubios miraron a Loki suplicantes, por ultimo el pelinegro soltó un suspiro, y asintió con pesadez.

-Pero después estudiaras.

-Si papi…

Thor la miro maligno, y ella correspondió con una risita ahogada, sabían muy bien que después de "jugar" Loki no tendría cabeza para pensar en que su hija tomara la importante lección de canalizar magia.

Y asi fue, de tal palo tal astilla, la pequeña Torunn había heredado lo mejor de ambos, y aunque Thor decía que se parecía mucho a Loki, el ojiverde sabia que no, aun mas cuando padre e hija ayudados por la fuerza bruta, cazaron bajo la vista escandalizada de Loki, un jabalí en medio del bosque, la niña siempre montaba a Sleipnir, ya que amaba aquella aura mística que el animal emanaba, mientras Thor y Loki flanqueaban a su hija, entretenidos en ver como esta jugueteaba.

-La estoy convirtiendo en tu copia en miniatura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Loki le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y simplemente negó con la cabeza, acercándose para depositar un suave beso, mientras Torunn se acercaba con un montón de flores entre sus brazos.

-Oh, ¿son para mi?- Thor había abierto los brazos en señal de recibimiento, pero Torunn rio y las puso en el regazo de Loki.

-No, son para papá Loki.

Loki rio suave y beso la frente, entre el y Thor había una pequeña pelea silenciosa por ver a quien llenaba de atención Torunn, afortunadamente él iba ganando.

La tarde cayó a Asgard, cubriéndola con su luz anaranjada, y ambos reyes regresaban al palacio, Torunn con Thor, dormitando contra su pecho.

-Lo hacen a propósito, ¿no es cierto?

-Claro que no, no es nuestra culpa que cada vez que salgamos, se cruce algún animal por nuestro camino.

Loki le observo por unos instantes y después giro el rostro, ignorándolo por le resto del camino.

Llegaron y Loki cargo a su hija mientras Thor desmontaba, dirigiéndose al interior, pronto el rubio se le unió y juntos recostaron a Torunn, quien ya dormía profundamente, Loki se encargo de colocarle el camisón y arroparla, ambos salieron y se encaminaron a la propia que estaba al fondo de aquel pasillo.

Mientras pasaban, los guardias inclinaban la cabeza con respeto, a los reyes de Asgard, quienes conversaban por un tema que sabían tenían que tocar.

-Yo no quiero que la loca de tu ex-amiga le de clases a Torunn.

-Sif es la mejor guerrera, a pesar de todo.

Loki sabia que iba a tocar algo punzante para el mayor, pero aun asi lo exteriorizo.

-Fandral podría, se ha ofrecido varias veces…

Thor le miro posesivo, tomo su brazo bruscamente y le empujo a la habitación.

-Te he dicho que no veas mas a Fandral- Loki le miro enojado.

-Es un buen amigo, ya te pidió disculpas, ¿Qué más quieres?

-Quiero que te deje de mirar como un estúpido cada vez que apareces, eso quiero.

-¡Estas imaginando cosas, Thor por favor, según tu todos en los nueve mundos están enamorados de mi!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sabes muy bien que a Fandral le sigues atrayendo!

-Ya no quiero oír mas tus tonterías- El pelinegro se giro, pero Thor lo atrajo de nuevo, a un beso feroz y hambriento.

Loki se revolvió, pero nada pudo hacer contra los fuertes brazos que le sostenían, entonces le mordió rebelde, a lo que Thor respondió tomándole fuerte de los glúteos, sacando un gemido del ojiverde. Ambos sabían como acabaría aquello, Loki paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello, atrayéndolo aun mas, pasando los dedos entre las hebras, disfrutando el beso, se separaron por necesidad, pero Thor comenzó a quitarle la ropa al hechicero, rompió un poco la mayoría de esta, pero como siempre el hambre por Loki dominaba todos sus instintos ni siquiera hizo caso a esta, mordió el cuello que tenia marcas menos visibles por la ultima vez que hicieron el amor, cada vez que Thor se marchaba para defender su reino, Loki y el tenían una sesión intensa de sexo, se dejaban marcas permanentes, como un recordatorio de que ambos se esperaban con ansias.

Pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos, los miembros ya erguidos, Thor deposito con ternura a Loki sobre la cama de sabanas negras, siempre le observaba detenidamente, en todos aquellos años Thor aun no creía merecer a la persona que yacía tendida y le miraba con aquellos ojos verdes sumidos en un placer que, el rubio sabia era provocado por el.

Le beso esta vez mas lánguido, disfrutando de aquella saliva que nunca se cansaba de saborear, de aquellos labios que nunca se cansaba de besar, de aquella lengua que jugueteaba con la suya, de manera coqueta y sensual.

Bajo al cuello, y luego a los rosados botones, erectos, los mordió y succiono, sacando gemidos lascivos, y exclamaciones.

Mientras Loki acariciaba la piel de su esposo, deslizando las habilidosas manos, recorriendo la espalda con tanta ansiedad que a veces creaba un ambiente demasiado lujurioso en la habitación, la pequeña boca pasa por los hombros y muerde tímido, después se separa y Loki admira el camino de pequeñas mordidas que ha formado.

Thor capturo el miembro y lo empezó a masajear lento, torturando el cuerpo hambriento de Loki, que se movía contra la rugosa mano, tratando de imponer un ritmo mas desesperado.

-No… espera- Thor le beso, Loki supo que tenia que hacerlo, asi que dejo de moverse, tratando de mantener quietas las caderas que parecían tomar vida propia.

Dejo las atenciones y bajo un poco, mordiendo los muslos, y en un giro tenia la lengua entre la estrecha entrada de Loki, quien soltó un gritito por sentir la humedad en esa zona, no pudo decir algo porque tenia el índice de Thor en la boca, que no dudo en humedecer, era mas que nada como un ritual entre ellos, porque después de tanto tiempo juntos Loki ya no necesitaba preparación.

Pronto mojo un segundo y un tercero, al instante Thor estaba introduciendo poco a poco los dígitos, impaciente Loki movió las caderas contra estos, auto penetrándose, Thor sonrió y con la otra mano le detuvo, sosteniéndole evitando aquello, quería que su miembro fuera absorbido por aquella entrada cuanto antes, se incorporo sintiendo todo su ser temblar por el placer, giro de nuevo al mago y se miraron a los ojos, Loki abrió sus piernas, ya acostumbrado a la intimidad junto a su pareja, Thor se inclino y paso una de ellas sobre su hombro, penetrándole de una sola estocada, el grito que salió de Loki fue amortiguado por las paredes hechizadas.

Loki asintió, buscando sus labios, entonces Thor comenzó un ritmo candente, impactando el punto exacto en donde Loki se contraía contra su sexo y gemía su nombre, gemidos que el bebía ansioso, le conocía a la perfección, y cuando Loki jadeo su nombre contra su oído, supo que también Loki le conocía.

Tantos miles de años no pasaban en vano.

La habitación se lleno de los ruidos de Thor impactando la entrada una y otra vez, los jadeos y los gemidos roncos. Pronto llegarían, Thor aumento la velocidad, tomando las caderas con fuerza y enterrándose con fuerza en Loki, quien en ese instante se retuerce y se empuja contra su amante.

-Tho… ahhh… Ttte- Un beso, las lenguas se unen y se provocan, una estocada y siente la sensación venidera del orgasmo, Thor también la siente, en todo su cuerpo, perdiéndose en las orbes verdes, nubladas y con pequeñas lágrimas de placer- Te amo

A Thor le gusta que Loki le diga aquello antes de explotar, manchándolos a ambos, y es cuando se contrae dolorosamente provocando el orgasmo del rey de Asgard, llenándolo con su semilla, descansa contra el pecho del otro, su sudor se mezcla con el aroma del sexo, y Thor aspira el fragante olor que despide la piel del otro, le besa y sale de él, acomodándose a un lado y atrayéndolo hacia una postura mas cómoda y cercana, Loki empezó a acariciar distraídamente el fuerte pecho, mientras el rubio besaba de vez en vez la frente.

-¿Te parece que sea Hogun?

Loki sonrió, adormilado después del sexo.

-Me parece bien- Y aprovechando que Thor estaba de buen humor volvió a tocar el tema que había estado mencionando desde que Torunn le pregunto por qué Odín no salía a pasear con ella- Creo que, es tiempo de perdonar Thor… Yo ya lo he hecho- Alzo la mirada y se encontró la celeste- Es tu padre, y el abuelo de Torunn, ella lo quiere y el a ella, hazlo por tu hija… Te traerá paz.

-Tu no deberías interceder por el…-Hubo un suspiro y le beso los parpados, y después ambas mejillas- Tal vez, pronto…

Loki esbozo una débil sonrisa, a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño, reafirmó el abrazo y Thor le cubrió con las sabanas.

-Te amo.

-Yo también Loki… Siempre.

Ambos reyes se durmieron, con toda la eternidad por delante para estar juntos, y su hija para recordarles el amor que nació en Jotunheim y vivirá por siempre en la tierra sagrada de Asgard.

/

**Y eso fue, por fin esta historia termino, insisto algunas pensaron "Que feo final" y a otras si les gusto… Lo importante es que el resto de la historia les agrado :D**

**Como dije (y auto promocionándome) la historia que suple a esta, se llama Personas Equivocadas, de nuevo un AU, si alguna de ustedes quiere darse una vuelta por allí, las estaré esperando. Gracias de nuevo, comentarios son bien recibidos. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
